Grave Of The Fireflies
by Inuyasha Loves Kagome 4391
Summary: [COMPLETE]AU. Inuyasha's family is the richest in Japan. He needs a loyal friend, so they find out about an orphange home. They read up on people there, and their best bet is with a girl named Kagome. One problem, she's mute. Or, so she seems to be.
1. First Shot: Getting To Know The Taishios

**Summary (Full): **AU. Inuyasha is a normal high school boy. (human) It was safe to say, he was indeed the richest boy in Japan, along with the richest family. His family has seemed to think, he needed a loyal friend, so, they did some research on the internet, and came to find out about a certain orphanage home. They go to the orphanage, and they already read up on the most loyal people there. Their best bet, is with a girl, named Kagome, for reasons unknown. One problem, she's mute. Or, so she seems to be. 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha and Co. They belong to Rumiko Tahakashi, and if you try and _sue me_, all you will get is a couple dollars, and if you get lucky, my favorite pair of shoe laces. I am not looking to be sued, so do not follow that threat just to get my couple dollars in my wallet. 

**Author's Notes: **Okay, I'm bored. Your bored. We're all bored. You know what that means? Oh yes. Another story! I will start it off on a good note saying, that I hope this story will turn out as good, (or even BETTER,) than _Half-Demon Prep's And Punk Rock Miko's. _Yes, I actually do, for once, think that this story **WILL** go somewhere. I have a lot of faith in it for some reason, so, all reviewers out there, don't let me down!   


I'm not exactly sure if I will do Kikyou-bashing in this story, for I don't know if I will even include her. There will not be Naraku-bashing, so don't get your hopes up on that one. He is actually a good guy in this story.   


Let me tell you this now, and I will only say it once. If anyone asks me, then I will tell them to refer back to Chapter One. **I will not be doing a sequel, nor an epilogue to this story. **End discussion. But, if you happen to see this story just pop up again out of nowhere.. that may mean that I decided to put an alternative ending, after the real one. You never know, it all depends on you guys, and you will see later why I said I may do an "alternative ending."   


Now, I will warn you now, and I will forever quote myself on this quote, in this fan-fiction, that this will be, I repeat, **THIS WILL BE**, an angst fan-fiction. So, I suggest people who love nice lovey-dovey endings, this story is **not** for you. I will only say one thing, someone, or someone's die. Now, for all you Inuyasha lover's out there, I will say its **not Inuyasha**. I will not give anymore away.   


I'm a little wary of putting this story out. Only because of the ending, and the reviews I will get for it.. let me say this, there will not be another ending like this in any other of my fan fictions, (for awhile, anyway.) so, the lovely-dovey-fluff-moment-endings will be back shortly. Just please, don't flame me for the ending. I warned you, and you are now proceeding at your own-risk. It is your own fault.. not mine.   


But, actually, wouldn't you think this was an angst story by the title? _Grave Of The Fireflies? _Hm.. sounds angsty to me. Well, I'm off, and I'll leave it on a light note, 

"Enjoy!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Grave Of The Fireflies_**

**First Shot**

**Getting To Know The Taishio's**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Oh, they were at it again. Wouldn't you believe it? Still, after twelve years, they **still** wanted him to have a good, honest, loyal, friend. He already did tell them, at least **fifty thousand fucking times**, he had them. Miroku, Sango, Naraku.. the list could actually go on and on.   
  
  


Inuyasha Taishio. The _richest_ boy in Japan. Has the _richest_ family in Japan. But, for once, this child wasn't spoiled. But, he was considered to all people he hated, disliked, or didn't like in the least, not a nice person to say the least. A rude, violent, self-centered, arrogant, jerk. Yeah, he was known for that.   
  
  


But why must they taunt him about his friends? I mean this did have some issues, but just like him too! No one is damn _perfect_, and no one will ever be. Unless you count God of course, Inuyasha was sort-of religious on that way. He was screwed up in what he believed though. He was like a mix of Buddhism, Judaism, and Christianity.   
  
  


For example, he believed, there was a messiah that had come down to the earth. _Christianity_. But, he also believed another one was coming down, to save the world again, but not the same one._ Judaism._ He then believed if one was religious enough, and did good deeds, they could enlightened, and head off to Nirvana. _Buddhism._   
  
  


Yes, he was screwed. But back to the friend's issue, he didn't want another friend. He was perfectly content with the one's he had! So what, if Miroku was a _little_ bit of a pervert? Okay, **more** than a little bit. More like an obsessive stalker, who asks every single beautiful girl, to bear his child and/or children.   
  
  


And Sango, she was sort of a violent person like himself, but, she could control it when it needed to be. She also had this whole family issue, where her mother and father were killed in the army, and she now lives with her older brother, Kohaku. Along with her two grandparents. Apart from that, nothing was wrong with the girl.   
  
  


Now, Naraku. Now, he could understand if people had a problem with him. He didn't, but lots of other people did. He was very quiet.. and he always looked like he was going out to kill someone. A plot for death. Who knows what goes through that guy's head during the day. He really didn't want to know. But, the REAL reason, was that about a year ago, he did commit a **murder**. He was let go, being proven that he killed the guy out of self-defense. But, he still got in a shit-load of trouble to say the least. We'll get into who, how, and why, a little later.   
  
  


But seriously, his parents have been working all morning, and for the past two weeks to find an honorable, respectable, _loyal_, kind, and caring friend. Hmph, I guess their not old enough to know that those kind of people only live in fairy-tales.   
  
  


***   
  
  


"Alright, I think you might have found something here, honey!" A tall woman, about the age of forty exclaimed happily. She was intent on finding the right kind of person for Inuyasha, whether it be a boy, girl, dog, or fish! He needed a friend, a LOYAL one, and he needed one right now, damnit!   
  
  


Of course, Inuyasha's father was in on this little scheme, but didn't take much part as she did. She, was obsessed to say the least. "Yeah, I think I did find something.. click the link." He said, nonchalantly.   
  
  


She clicked it, and an **enormous** list came up. All under the name, "_Japanese Orphanage Home._" A note was under the main title that said,"_Adopt a child, and you're life will become heaven._"   
  
  


"Now.. that seems.. promising, I guess." She stated, and looked down the list. The list was very long, and it was all sub-headings for different things, like what it was like there, what kind of activies they did, awards, recommendations, different things. Then, she came across one that said, "_Everyone is listed here. A photo and profile are present to show who you're future child may be, to adopt._" She clicked that, and read down everyone there.   
  
  


She was stunned to say the least, not only because there were so many, but, she just came across the **PERFECT** one. The **PERFECT** friend. It matched exactly what she wanted, "Hey, come look! I think I found it! The **miracle**!" She was so happy, now her son would be too!   
  
  


He came over and looked at the screen, after reading it for a moment, his smile, turned into a frown. "Read there." He pointed to the computer screen, and she read a loud what he was pointing to. Instantly, her happy personality was crushed, "_This girl is mute. Or, so she seems to be_."   
  
  


"Hm.. well, maybe that's why no one is adopting her. I think we should give her a chance. You only live once, and she seems to have had a very tough life, so, maybe this environment will be good for her. And for Inuyasha." She still had a little hope. This girl, she was going to change his life, for the better. They left the computer, checking the time. 10:14 AM.   
  
  


They copied down the address, directions, and phone number, and off they went. They just had told Inuyasha they were going out for errands. **But, what he didn't know, that errand, would be the best thing that ever happened to him.**   


***   


They had left the computer on, and the dim glow shone within the room, showing the world her profile.   
  
  


There was a picture of a petite girl, with long black raven hair, and beautiful gray/blue eyes. When you looked into them, you could say, 'I see her soul.. her past.. it was painful.' Her eyes were tainted, with the forever grief and sorrow. Not to mention, she was pretty pale, on the count of that the fact she hasn't gone outside for over 4 or 5 years. She was about a normal weight balance, and she had the most angelic, pleasant smile on, you have seen in your life.   
  
  


The information on the profile went as follows:   
  
  


_Name: Higurashi, Kagome_

_Age: 16_

_Sex: Female_

_Eye Color: Gray/Blue_

_Hair Color: Raven_

_Birthday: April 3, 1985_

_Height/Weight: 5''4'/115 pounds_

_Hobbies: Writing, drawing, playing the piano, helping people._

_Good Traits: Honorable, loyal, friendly, kind, caring._

_Flaws: She is mute. Or, so she seems to be._

**_WARNING: Do not bring up family matters, or ask about her past unless she brings it up herself._**   
  
  


_***_   
  
  
  


AN: Well, there you go. The new, fresh, start, of a very interesting/angsty fan-fiction. But, did I mention, that this will be romantic also? Very fluffy parts, indeed. A little short, but just wait until the coming chapters! ^^ 

Please review and tell me if this story is worth continuing, or if I should just start another one. Please don't let me down.. this is really one of my favorite stories I will write! Please.. just the first chapter! *Sniff sniff* Okay, yeah. So, review! 


	2. Second Shot: The Confrontation

**Author's Notes: **Hm.. this story is going somewhere! I knew this story would be good. Please review, and it will get even better, I promise you! 

This chapter, Kagome and the parents meet! Yay! 

I would like to say something though. If you don't like the idea of songs being put in fanfictions, this story isn't for you either. I will spoil it a little, by saying that this fanfic. is based on one certain song, and Inuyasha learns it throughout the story, so the lyrics will keep coming up until it is finished. 

In future stories, there won't be as many songs, maybe one or two. 

So, bear with me here! 

On with the story!   


***   


They had left the computer on, and the dim glow shone within the room, showing the world her profile. 

There was a picture of a petite girl, with long black raven hair, and beautiful gray/blue eyes. When you looked into them, you could say, 'I see her soul.. her past.. it was painful.' Her eyes were tainted, with the forever grief and sorrow. Not to mention, she was pretty pale, on the count of that the fact she hasn't gone outside for over 4 or 5 years. She was about a normal weight balance, and she had the most angelic, pleasant smile on, you have seen in your life. 

The information on the profile went as follows: 

_Name: Higurashi, Kagome_

_Age: 16_

_Sex: Female_

_Eye Color: Gray/Blue_

_Hair Color: Raven_

_Birthday: April 3, 1985_

_Height/Weight: 5''4'/115 pounds_

_Hobbies: Writing, drawing, playing the piano, helping people._

_Good Traits: Honorable, loyal, friendly, kind, caring._

_Flaws: She is mute. Or, so she seems to be._

_WARNING: Do not bring up family matters, or ask about her past unless she brings it up herself._

*** 

**_Grave Of The Fireflies_**   


**Second Shot**   


**The Confrontation**

*** 

The Taishio family walked into the orphanage, only to find out it just was a huge house, and it was very small to contain 12,000 people. Orphans, if you please. Lots of people were looking around, and talking to different people. A tall girl, with medium length hair came down from the stairs and saw the new-comers. 

"Hello, how may I be of service to you?" She smiled, "Oh, sorry if I was a tad-bit rude, my name is Rin. Rin Aun." 

"Pleasure to meet you, we're the Taishio family, and we would like to see some of the people here.. well, _one_ in particular. She seemed she would be a great person for our son to be around, and we didn't want to loose this opportunity." Mrs. Taishio spoke for them. 

"Really? Who?" Rin inquired. 

"Higurashi, Kagome?" She said, answering the young ladies' question. Rin's eyes went **very** wide. 

"K-kagome? You want her?" Rin was very stunned. No one was ever interested in taking her, because of her physical problem of being apparently _mute_. 

"Yes, is there a problem Miss?" Mr. Taishio demanded, trying not to sound too aggressive like his son. 

"No.. Its just no one has EVER wanted to adopt her because she is apparently _mute_.." She said in a soft voice. But, Mrs. Taishio's gaze softened also. 

"We want to give her a chance to live. To be happy. To have something to look forward to everyday..please, she will be in good hands, Rin." She finished that sentence with so much reassurance, that Rin could not refuse. 

"Okay. You win. Follow me this way." She motioned her hand to follow her, and she went up the stairs, and knocked on the last door of the right hand wing of the building. "Kagome, are you in there?" 

Kagome opened the door, and looked at the three people standing in front of her. She was confused. Rin helped her understand. "Kagome, these people are very nice and kind, and have a great reputation. They want to adopt you. They have a son, the same age as you. They also say you'll be happy with them, and very well protected. Would you like to give it a try?" 

Kagome was stunned. Even though she could not talk, she could think. '_Why.. why do these people want me? I won't talk to them, I hope they know, well.. I'm sort of mute. Maybe I should trust them. They seem nice enough, and Rin would never put me in danger, so..I guess I have myself a new home_.' She finished looking up at them, and nodding slowly. 

Rin smiled, "She says yes. Come back within two hours, and I'll have all her stuff packed, and some notes. Thank you, for giving her a chance. God Bless You." She ushered them out the door, and when they got out, they both smiled. 

"Mission Impossible: **Conquered**." 

*** 

Inuyasha sat at home, in his room listening to some heavy metal music. "God damnit, what is with those two? Don't they know, they won't find a person, or animal like that? Damn, I'd be fine with a **dog**!" He yelled over the music and looked over at the piano he was supposed to be practicing on. 

He then felt something underneath him, like he was sitting on something, and got up. He saw, he was on a book, so he opened it up and dust came flying out of it. He coughed and sneezed a couple of times. He took his hand and dusted the pages off, and he turned to the first page. 

It was his seventh grade diary. The year that he had met that one girl.. she was twelve, but he had long forgotten her name. She suddenly didn't come back to school. Something about a death in the family, and he never saw her again. A pity, really. They had gotten to know each other really well, and he had talked to his older brother and mother about her. They both told him the same thing, about what he was feeling. They said, "**It was love.**" He snorted. 

He admitted, he believed in love back then. But when she disappeared, and never came back, she had crushed his heart. Not even a phone call, a letter, **ANYTHING**! 

To this day, he still knew in his heart he waited. He still loved that girl.. nothing could change it. Her eyes were beautiful, they were full of happiness and love, it was overflowing. But, on that last day she came back to say good-bye at school, they were full of sadness, hurt, betrayal, and a hint of anger. 

**_-Flashback-_**

_It was a gloomy cold day, rain dropping down in buckets. No birds were there to sing, it was just dark. Very un-welcoming._

_Inuyasha stood at the exit to the school building. A girl stood perpendicular to him, and she had tears running down her cheeks, as did Inuyasha._

_Those were the first tears he had ever cried._

_"Well, I guess.. this is it.."_

_"I guess so.."_

_Suddenly, the girl ran up to Inuyasha and hugged him around the neck, crying in his arms. He returned the embrace. "I'll remember you forever, I will never forget you.. I guess its now or never, I love you."_

_"I love you too, Inuyasha." The girl pressed her lips to his, the rain dropping gently around them, as if they all didn't have a care in the world._

_That was Inuyasha's first kiss._

_They broke apart, as a car came up, and pulled up to the girl. "I will never forget you..don't forget me. I will love you, always."_

_"As I you."_

_The car drove away, and he got down on his knees and cried._

_That day, was the first time anyone had told him that they loved him._

**_-End Flashback-_**

He looked at the book, and put it under his pillow for later reading. But why would that book have been out? 

His parents were probably snooping through his room again. Oh well... 

He turned the music off, and sat down on the bench, looking at the music before him on the piano. He could read, he just couldn't play. He looked at the title. "_Grave Of The Fireflies_" "My, that sounds depressing, I wonder why parents want me to learn that song." 

He then looked over at the words below it, and saw, they **WERE** depressing. He read the first verse: 

"_Been a fool, been a clown,_

_Lost my way from up and down._

_And I know, yes I know,_

_And I see it in your eyes._

_That you really weren't suprised at me at all,_

_Not at all._

_And I know by your smile it's you_." 

He tried to play the first couple lines, and it worked out perfectly. His stupid teacher, Mr. Myouga didn't teach right, so he was usually teaching himself how to play. What he wouldn't **GIVE** for a good teacher. He read over the next verse. 

"_Don't care for me, don't cry,_

_Let's say good-bye, Adieu._

_It's time to say good-bye, I know that in time,_

_It will just fade away, it's time to say good-bye._" 

He got up from his chair. "Okay, this is getting too depressing for my tastes, I'm not saying good-bye to anyone! **Feh**!" He kicked the baby grand piano, and stormed out of the room. 

*** 

Mr. and Mrs. Taishio went to go to the store, buying new furniture, getting it sent to the house and being put in a new big room, courtesy of the movers, of course. They had bought a pink bed, with pink sheets. A desk the size of a pool, with a T.V. on it with a DVD player, a computer, a printer, a scanner, and a Nintendo Game Cube. The chair was a black leather chair, that was like a recliner. Then, a nice bur carpeting, along with lots of extra accessories. Lamps, dressers, drawers, book shelf, etc. They went all out on this girl. 

After they bought everything, and only spent about .0000000001% of their money, they headed back to the orphanage in their Hummer Limo. 

*** 

Kagome picked up all the stuff in her room, and only had enough to fill up a blue plastic grocery bag. She had pictures, stuffed animals, a couple drawings, piano music, pens, pencils, and paper. She never had anything like a CD player, or DVD's, even though she would probably die to have one. Then, her hand touched one piece of music that she had taken from her old house.. her REAL house.. 

"_Grave Of The Fireflies_" 

It was the first song she ever learned to play. It was her best one, but it made her depressed, to think where she got it.. to think about long.. long.. ago.. 

**_-Flashback-_**

_Kagome was about ten years old, and she walked down the stairs, her long her flowing behind her as she walked. She was so excited, today was her birthday! April 3rd! She got downstairs, and saw her family sitting around the fireplace, one gift lying in between them._

_Her dad, her mom, and Souta her little brother. She smiled, she got a present! A full present!_

_Her family was not rich to say the least. They were down-right poor, and to get a present was beyond her. She smiled and opened up the gift as she sat in front of them._

_A music book! "Grave Of The Fireflies"_

_"Kagome, we know you like to play the piano that we got when we moved in from our Aunt. So, I finally got some money, and purchased one of these for your birthday. Happy Birthday, Kagome." The whole family reached up, and got in a group hug._

_Yes, those were the good ol' days. Before..they..were.._

**_-End Flashback-_**

Kagome was cut off from her thoughts when she felt something wet land on her hand. A tear, solid, and pure. How she longed for it to be like the good days again, but alas, it would NEVER be the same. No matter how much she **wished**, or **cried**, or **prayed**. Nothing would happen. Nothing would ever make her speak another word again. Ever. 

**She never knew, that she was painfully mistaken on her last thoughts.**

Kagome thought of one last thing, which was kind of odd now to think of it. '_I wonder WHY those people wanted me so much..am I some part of a plan_?' 

*** 

Mr. and Mrs. Taishio went back to the orphanage, and was ready to pick up Kagome! 

Rin came down the stairs, holding Kagome's hand, along with her bag. "Well, this is good-bye Kagome. I will miss you dearly, I hope you don't forget about me and come to visit me sometime, alright?" 

Kagome smiled and nodded her head. She waved her hand, and kissed Rin on the cheek, as to say, '_Good-bye._' 

Kagome walked out of the orphanage, one bag in hand, and she dropped it, as she looked at the car that awaited her. She gulped and her eyes went wide. '**Oh.. my.. Lord**!' 

They smiled. "Your not used to this kind of thing are you?" 

She shook her head, '_No_.' 

"Well, we'll make sure you get comfortable in no time!" Mrs. Taishio patted her on the back, and help get her plastic bag, when her piece of music fell out. She looked at it in shock, and held it up. "You, know how to play this?" 

She shook her head, '_Yes_.' 

"I would like for you to teach my son this song. Would that be alright with you?" She asked, hoping she would say yes. 

She smiled, and pointed to the notes, as if telling her, '_Yes. I would love to_!' 

**"Good. Now, off to your new home!"**

*** 

AN: They met! Now, what will Inuyasha have to say to this new, ***ehem*** change? Find out next time! ...reviews help it come out quicker! ^^ 


	3. Third Shot: Home Sweet Home

**Author's Notes: **I hope you guys are enjoying this story as much as I am writing it. It gets more interesting chapter by chapter, so your not missing out by reading this story!   


Ah, Inuyasha and Kagome are looking each other face to face in this chapter, will havoc insue? 

*** 

Kagome walked out of the orphanage, one bag in hand, and she dropped it, as she looked at the car that awaited her. She gulped and her eyes went wide. '**Oh.. my.. Lord**!' 

They smiled. "Your not used to this kind of thing are you?" 

She shook her head, '_No_.' 

"Well, we'll make sure you get comfortable in no time!" Mrs. Taishio patted her on the back, and help get her plastic bag, when her piece of music fell out. She looked at it in shock, and held it up. "You, know how to play this?" 

She shook her head, '_Yes_.' 

"I would like for you to teach my son this song. Would that be alright with you?" She asked, hoping she would say yes. 

She smiled, and pointed to the notes, as if telling her, '_Yes. I would love to_!' 

**"Good. Now, off to your new home!"**

*** 

**_Grave Of The Fireflies_**

**Third Shot**

**Home Sweet Home**

*** 

On the way there, the tall woman had been nice enough to give Kagome some '_tips_' when she was around Inuyasha. 

"Well, for starters, be nice to him. Maybe he'll for **once** have some heart and be nice also, since you're going to be living here from now on. He can't get rid of you. Next, he can get a little _touchy_, so don't do anything that might set him off, alright honey?" She continued. 

"Then, never ever give him pity on anything. Your claming your own **death-sentance** in a way. You'll end up getting in some sort of argument.." She sighed at her son's behavior. 

"Now.. he looks like he is very charming though, let me describe him to you." She took a breath, "Inuyasha is a tall boy. He has long violet/black slick hair, and violet eyes. He has tanned skin, and its also safe to say, he was one of the _hottest_ guys in Japan. All the fan girl's of his of course. You have to get used to that, you know?" She laughed. 

Kagome rolled her eyes in response, smiling. 

Mrs. Taishio gave Kagome more hints and talks, and before they knew it, they were finally, '_Home_.' 

Mrs. Taishio smiled inside, '_This, was a great plan. Forget the loyalty, this girl, she is the key to his happiness_.' 

*** 

Inuyasha heard a knock on the door, since he was sitting in the kitchen, instead of letting the butler or the maids' get it. He opened the door, and saw his parents there, along with a...girl..? 

Only one thought went through his mind, 'Oh, **shit** no!' He was angry, but decided to let his parents explain before he jumped to conclusions on what this was about. 

"Well, Inuyasha, we found you a loyal friend. She is very nice and polite, her name is Kagome." Kagome held out her hand for a hand shake, and Inuyasha slapped it away. 

"Who the **hell** are you? And **what** do you want? I didn't ask for any friends, and I **don't** want anymore than I already have! You can go back to where you came from.." He looked at her. ".._wench_!" He added on for good measures. 

Kagome was stunned, how could someone be so rude? Someone comes to his doorstep, wanting to be his friend, and they slap their hand at them like their some sort of fly? Well, that's NOT how Kagome Higurashi will be treated! 

**She slapped him. Hard.**

Mr. and Mrs. Taishio gasped, and decided to let them work it out themselves. They ran into the kitchen, and left the scene. They were hungry anyway. 

Inuyasha's right side of his cheek was now a bright red and his eyes were wide with shock. He turned his neck slowly to look at her, eyes still wide. He looked into her eyes, thinking they would be full of anger... 

They were full of sadness, hurt, and betrayal. You could see tears becoming visible in her eyes, and she had hand still out from the impact. 

'_Her eyes.. their so kind and gentle looking.. the color is beautiful_..' He was stunned by his thoughts. '_She may be pretty, but I still hate her **GUTS**_!' "How.. **dare** you slap me, ungrateful wench! My parents go out of their way to help you, and **YOU** slap ME!" 

He awaited her response. 

He got nothing. It was silent. 

"Aren't you going to insult me?" Inuyasha snickered. "Or are you too overwhelmed by my beauty, the cat's got your tongue?" 

She just sneered at him. She walked right past him, and went into the room that his parents had gone in. Maybe they would give her some _respect_! They were so kind, how could they have had such a repulsive son? Its amazing what God can do these days. So she walked into the kitchen, leaving the stunned Inuyasha behind. 

*** 

Inuyasha, after that argument, decided to go downstairs and check his email. He hadn't done that for quite awhile now. He walked down the stairs, and turned on the lights, when he saw someone had already been on the computer. 

He sat down in the comfy chair, relaxed for a moment, and looked at the screen. He gasped. It was Kagome's profile! He read over it, little by little, when he came across the one thing, that made him feel like the _guiltiest_ person alive. 

"_Flaws: She is mute. Or, so she seems to be._" 

'_I can't believe.. I was so cruel to her_..' He thought, even though he hated most people, and didn't give a shit about what happened to them normally, people with disabilities just made him feel down-right **sad**. He didn't know why, it was just because they didn't get to enjoy life to the fullest, he guessed. Well, for once in his life, he felt the need to apologize.. 

'_Wait, **NO**! She **SLAPPED** me! Screw the apology.. not until she does first! Then I'll think about it_!' He turned off the computer out of anger, and went back up stairs to him room, to get some well needed alone time. 

*** 

Kagome was looking in her room, and when she looked around, she nearly fainted. 

'_Oh my Gosh! Look at all this stuff_!' She touched everything in the room, and put her stuff up also. Clothes, pictures, stuffed animals, whatever she had brought. 

She was done in about a half an hour, and arranged things to her personal liking. She looked at the watch on her hand, Rin had given her when she turned fourteen, and saw it was already 3:00 PM! The day went by quickly, and she thought she could just take a look around the house ***ehem*** _mansion_, and check out the rooms. 

So, she went looking in all the rooms she could find on the main level. There was the dinning room, which was about the size of a baseball field, the family room, **HUGE** on electronics, all the bed-rooms, nice and well furnished, the kitchen, a chef's true palace. She looked through more and more rooms, and she finally came to the last one, the one on the end of the house. It was a small white room, with only one thing in it, a large baby grand piano. Along with a seat of course. 

To say she was excited was an understatement. She _loved_ the piano! She looked at the music that was already on the piano stand, and was stunned. It was "_Grave Of The Fireflies_!" 

She opened the book, not really needing to, because she had already memorized the song. She just did it to make it look professional. She sat up straight, and closed her eyes, and let the music overflow her body with much serene, calm, feelings. Nothing, could ruin this moment. _Not even that Inuyasha boy..._

*** 

Mr. and Mrs. Taishio were in the kitchen, talking about Kagome. "Well, she's an awfully sweet girl, but, Inuyasha doesn't seem to like her too much, vise versa.." She said, eye's downcast. 

"Give it time dear, I'm sure they will get to know each other in their own time. Who knows, they could get to even be the best friends in the whole universe, nothing is impossible." He told her soothingly. 

"But.. Inuyasha, he will make this hard on her.. I feel so sorry for that poor girl." She looked at the salad she was currently making for her own pleasure.   
  


"Well, she'll learn a couple new things too. Like how it is like, in the outside world. _Its a cold, cold, world out there_." As he said that, she added the croutons, and also added one last thought on the subject, 

"**And maybe Inuyasha will be there to keep her warm**." 

*** 

AN: What really happened in Kagome's past? Will it remain a mystery forever? Will Inuyasha be there to keep Kagome warm from the world? What will happen between Inuyasha and Kagome where the piano is concerned?   


Find out some of the answers in the next chapter!   


But, you guys will not learn about Kagome's past, until much later. Maybe sooner than you think, who knows where these characters will lead you on your journeys.   


**But, the biggest question: What is Mrs. Taishio thinking? No more of the loyalty act, huh? What is REALLY going on?**   
  



	4. Forth Shot: The Piano's Song

**Author's Notes: **Well..well..well.. their world collided, and it did NOT end well. Will it all be solved in this chapter? Or will they get along for a few seconds, a spur of the moment thing, and go back to being rude, and cruel?   


Read on to find out!!   


Well, wait. I would just like to say, "WOW!" Thank you for all the reviews you guys! Your makin' my days!! Well, keep at it, more chappies! ^^ 

*** 

Mr. and Mrs. Taishio were in the kitchen, talking about Kagome. "Well, she's an _awfully_ sweet girl, but, Inuyasha doesn't seem to like her too much, vise versa.." She said, eye's downcast. 

"Give it time dear, I'm sure they will get to know each other in their own time. Who knows, they could get to even be the best friends in the whole universe, nothing is impossible." He told her soothingly. 

"But.. Inuyasha, he will make this hard on her.. I feel so sorry for that poor girl." She looked at the salad she was currently making for her own pleasure.   
  


"Well, she'll learn a couple new things too. Like how it is like, in the outside world. _Its a cold, cold, world out there_." As he said that, she added the croutons, and also added one last thought on the subject, 

"**And maybe Inuyasha will be there to keep her warm**." 

*** 

**_Grave Of The Fireflies_**

**Forth Shot**

**The Piano's Song**

***   
  


She opened the book, not really needing to, because she had already memorized the song. She just did it to make it look professional. She sat up straight, and closed her eyes, and let the music overflow her body with much serene, calm, feelings. Nothing, could ruin this moment. _Not even that Inuyasha boy..._

Her finger tips moved gracefully across the key's. But, before she continued, she got up and shut the door. On the back of the door, it said, "_Sound Proof Room._" 

She grinned. No one could hear outside.. which meant.. she could do something, she **NEVER** does in front of anyone.. 

**Sing**. In her _voice_. The _only_ thing she used it for anymore.. 

She sat back down, and she let her finger's move across the key's, reciting the first line. Despite her rarely using her voice, it was beyond beautiful.   
  


"_Been a fool, been a clown,_

_Lost my way from up and down._

_And I know, yes I know,_

_And I see it in your eyes._

_That you really weren't suprised at me at all,_

_Not at all._

_And I know by your smile it's you._"   
  


Oh yes, it felt wonderful to use her voice again after so long. She couldn't really remember the last time she used her voice like this, but she loved it. She knew she would be spending a lot of time in this room... 

"_Don't care for me, don't cry,_

_Let's say good-bye, Adieu._

_It's time to say good-bye, I know that in time,_

_It will just fade away, it's time to say good-bye._" 

Singing is one of the only thing's in life that made her happy. It made her feel alive, and free. Like the wind. (Un)fourtunatly, she did **NOT** hear the door crack open... 

"_I stand alone, and watch you fade away like clouds,_

_High up and in the sky._

_I'm strong and so cold,_

_As I stand alone._

_Good-bye, So long, Adieu._" 

Suddenly, the door shut, and she heard that. She turned around, and saw the one person she did not want to see at the moment, Inuyasha. Her mouth then slammed shut. 

Inuyasha was in shock. He heard her.. she could speak.. but.. why didn't she want to? And didn't her profile say she was a mute? He then remembered what it said, exactly on this subject.. 

"_She's mute. **Or so it seems to be.**_" 

He looked at her with awe, and then he realized, what song exactly she was playing! It was the one he was trying to learn. He smiled. He rarely did it, but he counted this as one of those rare moments. 

He sat down next to her on the bench, and said what he was planning to say later, "I'm sorry about earlier. I..don't know what came over me. Since you will be living with me from now on, I hope you find it somewhere in your heart to forgive me.." Yes, Inuyasha had been taught how to give a polite apology, and this was one of them. 

She nodded. 

'_She nodded? Why didn't she talk_?' "If you can sing, you can talk.. why won't you talk?" Inuyasha asked, very curious. 

She pointed to individual letter's on the music. 'P' is the first letter she pointed to. Then an 'A'. Next, a 'S'. Finally, a 'T'. 

Inuyasha spelt it out, and said, "Past." 

She nodded. 

"Your's?" 

She nodded again. 

"What happened?" 

She instantly froze, but had enough will-power to point to more letters. 'N', 'O', 'T' stopped for a minute, and Inuyasha repeated, "Not." 

She continued on. 'T', 'E', 'L', 'L', 'I', 'N', 'G'. 

"Telling. Not telling, huh? Oh well, maybe one day.." He looked in her eyes again. He couldn't help but look at them again.. gaze into their depths. You would feel as if you were looking into her soul. "...one day, could you sing for me again?" 

She smiled, and nodded. "Good." He left the room, and closed the door behind him 

**Maybe**, just **maybe**, he would get _along_ with that Kagome girl. 

*** 

Inuyasha fell onto his bed, and looked up at the solid ceiling. "Hmph. Damn. School is tomorrow. I wonder how Kagome will make out there.. its pretty bad with fights and all. I'm sure people will tease her about not talking... but hey, that's life, right?" He said to himself. 

He groaned. "Oh, **fuck**. I have to see Kouga again tomorrow." He turned around, and banged his head against the pillow. 

"And then I have to deal with all the fan girl's.." He slammed his head **again**. 

"The teachers.." And **again**. 

"Just life itself." **Again**. 

He just closed his eyes, but looked over at the clock first, 4:00 PM. Dinner would be ready in about two hours.. maybe he could take a nap. He yawned, and fell straight away, asleep. 

*** 

Kagome had now gone up to her room, and cuddled up in her new fuzzy bed. She _loved_ this family.. they were nice, kind, gentle, spoiling! Except for Inuyasha. He was a rude jerk. 

But what side of him did he show her about an hour ago? Would he ever show it to her again? 

She secretly hoped so. For some reason, she had a good feeling, that maybe, they would become friends.. 

She put her covers over her shoulders, and laid on her side. She drifted her eyes closed, and repeated in her mind, '_I hope so_..' 

Then, she fell asleep. 

*** 

The chef's were cooking dinner, the maids' were cleaning, the butler's were taking orders...basically a normal evening for them. One of the maids' were sent up to check on how Kagome was doing, so she opened the bedroom door and smiled. 

Sound asleep. The maid walked in, and sat on the edge of the bed. "I hope you have a wonderful sleep, my dear. Your in for a treat if you have to deal with Inuyasha." She then walked out. 

**If she would have stayed in a second longer, she would have seen Kagome putting a small warm smile on her face.**

*** 

AN: Hm.. so Kagome can speak, huh? Will Inuyasha be the kind person he was in the piano room, at the dinner table next chapter? Or, will he just pretend it never happened? And what will his parent's have to say, when school is tomorrow, and they get Kagome in all the same classes as him? 

Find out some of the answers in the next chapter!   
  



	5. Fifth Shot: Dinner Time

**Author's Notes: **Remember this, dinner scenes **DON'T** always end well. 

Okay, I would like to thank **icecream0626 **for being my 100th REVIEWER! w00t! Thank you all for so much support on this story! 

BTW, I would like to say something. I have gotten reviews saying that if Inuyasha and Kagome got together, it would be incest. It wouldn't be. They are not blood-related, and they are not even step-brothers/sisters. She was just adopted into the home. No relations at all. Just thought I would clear that up.. Well, on with the story now! 

*** 

Kagome had now gone up to her room, and cuddled up in her new fuzzy bed. She _loved_ this family.. they were nice, kind,   
gentle, spoiling! Except for Inuyasha. He was a rude jerk. 

But what side of him did he show her about an hour ago? Would he ever show it to her again? 

She secretly hoped so. For some reason, she had a good feeling, that maybe, they would become friends.. 

She put her covers over her shoulders, and laid on her side. She drifted her eyes closed, and repeated in her mind, '_I hope so_..' 

Then, she fell asleep. 

*** 

The chef's were cooking dinner, the maids' were cleaning, the butler's were taking orders...basically a normal evening for them.   
One of the maids' were sent up to check on how Kagome was doing, so she opened the bedroom door and smiled. 

Sound asleep. The maid walked in, and sat on the edge of the bed. "I hope you have a wonderful sleep, my dear. Your in for a   
treat if you have to deal with Inuyasha." She then walked out. 

**If she would have stayed in a second longer, she would have seen Kagome putting a small warm smile on her face.**

*** 

**_Grave Of The Fireflies_**

**Fifth Shot**

**Dinner Time**

*** 

At 6:00 PM exactly, the grand-father clock downstairs' went off, signaling, it was dinner time. Inuyasha knew **never** to miss dinner time, because the last time he was just about ten minutes late, for he was taking a shower, he was _severely_ punished. Dinner time was the time where the family spent this time together, and no one could ruin it. 

**Well, that was going to be put behind in the past, for what will occur today.**

Mr. Taishio sat at the high end of the table, the front. His wife sat next to him, then Inuyasha, then Kagome. Some of the butler's and maids' joined them once and awhile, so the table was filled. One-hundred and thiry-six chairs. When Kagome sat down, she was in _awe_ at how many people were here. 

Mr. Taishio spoke, "I would like to propose a toast, to our new adopted friend, Kagome! I wish you all to be nice to her, and help her around the house since she does not know it all that well yet.." He stood. "..**To Kagome**!" He held up his glass, and everyone else did at the table, but Inuyasha. He was too out-of-it to even notice food was starting to be served in front of him. 

He sat back down, and everyone began eating, not noticing the looks Kagome was giving Inuyasha. She wished she could just get a long with him, for a little bit! I mean, its not like she bites or anything. She looked over at him from the corner of her eye, and everyone else was talking very_ loudly_. About stocks, political stuff, religion, family issues..yeah. 

That's why she barely heard him when he said, "Its rude to stare, Kagome." Her turned her whole head to him, eyes wide, and cheek's flushed a bright pink, and decided her chicken fettichini was very interesting. She just looked down at her food and began eating. 

Inuyasha smirked on the inside. '_It won't be so easy to win this girl over to my looks, but it looks as she'll be there in no time_..' 

Inuyasha knew she could talk, well sing, so maybe she could just talk around him.. it has been four years since she last talked or sung in front of everyone, not counting today. She got to the orphanage when she was twelve. She needed some freedom, someone to talk to. One thought popped in her mind, '_A note book! I could write in a diary_!' She thought after dinner, her new 'relatives' could go pick one out, or had an extra nice one lying around the house. She actually hoped for the latter. 

He spoke very low, once again, so only she could hear him. "Will you tell me WHY you keep staring at me? I know I'm beautiful, but as I said, its **VERY** rude. _Especially_ in my presence." He snickered. He had caught her again. 

As she said earlier, he was the one who knew she could talk, so she used it. Just this once. But, she spoke so low, that ONLY Inuyasha's ears heard it. And he had to strain big time. "Your presence is nothing to me but a burden. You are a jerk, so has too high of a self-esteem." She stood up gracefully, and left the table. Inuyasha got up violently, and followed. 

*** 

Kagome walked down the corridor, and went outside on the back porch. It was breath takingly beautiful outside. The stars were bright, and the moon shone down on her frail form. The warm breeze threw her hair around softly in the back of her, and the smell was wonderful. Cherry blossoms were scattered around the palace, floating with the breeze, and one landed in her hair. 

Inuyasha was following her and was about to scream at her, but then he saw her form. It was.. like.. 

_A girl out of a fairy-tale._

Fairy-tales were something he ultimately hated, because they were never true. A happily ever after ending. No, those **NEVER** happen. Something, or someone in the **REAL** life, gets hurt, or dies. _Never_, is it _happy_. And he knew, this was no exception but... 

She was just too beautiful for being real. He at the moment, thought he was just dreaming, and he would wake up in his flannel sheets, and look up at the dog poster he had on the top of his ceiling. But, this wasn't a dream.. this isn't something he would wake up from. This was reality. 

He whispered, something only for his ears, but Kagome caught it. "_Beau..tiful_.." 

She turned her head around slowly, and her hair still blowing softly behind him, and her eye's showing despair. She then turned her body around the face him, and they locked gazes. Inuyasha gasped. 

There was a small tear, making it down Kagome's cheek. He really felt horrible now. The one thing he hated the most was people crying. Then women crying. Then him **MAKING** the women cry. That was the worst feeling, and he had just done it. He did what just came instinctively to him. 

He walked up to her, and took his thumb and brushed away the tear. He whispered, and looked at her. "I'm sorry." 

No one, and I mean **NO ONE** had ever apologized like that to her, ever. Not even her family. This one was so sincere and full of hurt. She was sorry she ever said anything mean to him. She was the kind of person, who was sensitive, and she was full of love and light. So, what she did was really normal for her, but shocking to Inuyasha. 

_She hugged him._

She did this, to tell him, '_Its okay. I forgive you_.' She put her hands around his waist, and smiled. It was already about 9:00 PM, so she just whispered, "Goodnight." Into his chest, and left him to watch the view before him in his backyard. 

Maybe, this wasn't the worst thing after all. No one had hugged him. Ever. Not counting fan girls of course. But like, real friends. Family. No one. 

And he was just hugged by that wench, how dare she just do it so unexpectedly! Well she couldn't exactly TELL him.. well yes she could have. He just looked at the moon, as if saying, '_Give me the answer..why_?' 

_He never noticed the tiny little star at there, twinkled at him._

*** 

Kagome went up to Mrs. Taishio kindly, and already wrote something on a piece of paper for her to read. They didn't know she could really talk, it was just because she **didn't** want to. Her soul was broken. No voice in that soul needed to be heard. She handed her the piece of paper she had written on, and she read it a loud. 

"May I get a diary? I want to write out my thought on there, or a note book. Something which I can let my freedom out on." It read. She smiled, and said, "Wait here a moment, dear." 

Kagome sat down, and Mrs. Taishio came back with a red velvet book, about the size of a normal book, but 2,000 pages. It printed in real gold letters, 'Kagome' on it. Kagome gave her a questionable look, and she answered her. "I got one for you today. I knew you would probably want one, and I was right." She then handed her a golden pen, that wrote in gold. "That's for you also, if the pen runs out, come to me and I will get you another one." 

Kagome smiled, and then hugged the woman. She was surprised at the early display of affection, but she returned the hug warmly, just as if Kagome was her own daughter. 

**Kagome ran up to her room, looking at the clock, 9:17 PM and decided, it was time to write, and make her first entry!**

*** 

AN: What will Kagome write as her first entry? And what does Inuyasha have to say about this girl? But still, the BIG question, what happened to Kagome in her past? Why was she in the orphanage since she was twelve?? 

Find out some of the answers, next chapter! 


	6. Sixth Shot: Diary Entry Number One

**Author's Note:** Are you eager to find out what Kagome is going to write about in her diary? Find out bits and pieces of information on her past?   


Read on, if you are! 

*** 

Kagome went up to Mrs. Taishio kindly, and already wrote something on a piece of paper for her to read. They didn't know she could really talk, it was just because she **didn't** want to. Her soul was broken. No voice in that soul needed to be heard. She handed her the piece of paper she had written on, and she read it a loud. 

"May I get a diary? I want to write out my thought on there, or a note book. Something which I can let my freedom out on." It read. She smiled, and said, "Wait here a moment, dear." 

Kagome sat down, and Mrs. Taishio came back with a red velvet book, about the size of a normal book, but 2,000 pages. It printed in real gold letters, 'Kagome' on it. Kagome gave her a questionable look, and she answered her. "I got one for you today. I knew you would probably want one, and I was right." She then handed her a golden pen, that wrote in gold. "That's for you also, if the pen runs out, come to me and I will get you another one." 

Kagome smiled, and then hugged the woman. She was surprised at the early display of affection, but she returned the hug warmly, just as if Kagome was her own daughter. 

**Kagome ran up to her room, looking at the clock, 9:17 PM and decided, it was time to write, and make her first entry!**

*** 

**_Grave Of The Fireflies_**

**Sixth Shot**

**Diary Entry Number One**

*** 

Kagome lied down on her new bed, her new pajamas' on. She was so grateful that she had a real home now, and people accepted her! Minus Inuyasha of course. Speaking of that, how come everything always lead back to that rude, selfish, jerk? She just put it off as she might be tired, and to go to bed soon. She would as soon as she was done. 

She opened the book, and the pages were white with gold lines. At the right bottom corner or each page, it said in cursive letters, '_Kagome_.' 2,000 Pages. **Wow**. She took out the golden pen, and started writing.   
  


**March, 6. 2004**

_My name is Kagome Higurashi, and this is where I will be putting all my thoughts. This will be my freedom to show how I feel, without being laughed at or teased. This, is the beginning of my life._

_Well, lets start, when I was.. ten. That was a good age. I got my first gift ever then, a music book, 'Grave Of The Fireflies,' and it was, and still is, the best song in my taste. I had a piano back then too. Well, lets go over what I looked like, and still look like._

_I am a little bit pale, and I have long raven hair that goes down to about my waist line. I have grayish/blue eyes, and people have told me, they look sad. Well, I did have a terrible past.. which made them that way, but I will get into that a little bit later. Basically, I look like your normal sixteen year old. Nothing different from the ordinary._

_I had a cat back then too, Buyo. He was a fat Calico cat, but he was still wonderful and cuddly, I remember when I used to snuggle up to him at night, and he would always bring me good dreams. Like a dream catcher. He sadly, died when I turned eleven, and it was heart-breaking for me and my family._

_When I was eleven, I was in the 6th grade, and let me tell you now, it wasn't a good school. Let me start off by telling you why, the real reason I didn't go to a good school, we were broke. We had barely enough money to put food on the table, I remember my family used to have instant ramen every night, and once and awhile we'd get pizza on friday's. We had no T.V., electronics, furniture.. we basically lived in a dump. It was also a very bad neighborhood, shootings everywhere. Poor, scary, old, crummy.. it was terrible._   


_The school was free, but there were always so many fights, drug usage, and teacher abuse. I remember when a kid put a knife to a teacher's head, demanding money. No one gave it to him, so, he stuck the knife in her temple, and she died right on the spot. He was arrested and put in juvenile hall the next day._

_Now, I shall start, on why I am not the same anymore. I am not the same because I do not talk. I don't move a lot, I don't like a lot, I don't have an opinion on anything. I am about as good as a stuffed animal. I am soulless, or so I believe. I've been broken, and I don't think any one can mend this kind of pain that I feel now. No doctor, no specialist, not anything. I am stuck. In the dark. Forever._

_I know, you're probably like, "Why are you this way? Why do you feel like this?" Sadly, this is something I don't want to put in the beginning of the book, because if someone reads this, then they will see it automatically, so, I will talk about it, when I get close to the middle._

_But, on a lighter note, I used to live in an orphanage and now I live in a real nice house. It really is beautiful here, like a mansion. My favorite is the piano room, or the porch._

_Note To Self: Go out on the porch more often at night._

_Yeah, so its wonderful here. Mr. and Mrs. Taishio, the people who adopted me are wonderful. Their so nice and caring, when we were driving home today, they mentioned they have two sons. One is in collage, and one lives at home. Well, I hoped the one at home would be nice, but then Mrs. Taishio warned me a lot about him, and try not to upset him, now I see why about a couple hours later._

_Inuyasha, that's his name. He is a rude, arrogant, violent, self-centered, JERK! Stupid bastard is so rude, and has NO respect for anyone but himself, and the respect he has for himself is way over the top!_

_.....But.. he still does have a soft side. I can tell. He was really nice to me at one point tonight.. he said he was sorry for being mean to me. I hugged him, and I could feel him hugging me back just a little..like he..wanted to._

_I hope he shows that side to me more often._

_-Kagome_

Kagome shut the book, and turned out the light, putting the book on the night stand, and pen. She turned over on her side, and made a silent wish. '_I hope he shows it to me tomorrow_..' 

Her eye's drifted close, letting sleep overwhelm her. 

*** 

Inuyasha had heard her lights go out, so he went to go check on her that she was sleeping, and not trying to escape out of her window. He creaked open the door, and was about to shut it, when he saw the moon gleaming on something gold.. 

He snuck in, and lifted it up. It was a book. He knew he shouldn't be touching her stuff.. but it seemed like it was calling to him, so he opened it. It was her diary! Her first entry..he knew that this wasn't right now. But, she wouldn't tell him anything, so, he would have to find out himself. He figured he would come in here every night and read the newest entry, just to learn about her. What to do, what to say, what not to do, what not to say... 

He began reading. His eye's grew a little tired, but he needed this information! He read, and read. He got pissed when he read that she wasn't going to tell why she was the way she was until later in the book, but he could wait, right? 

Yeah. He kept reading, and he stopped. 

"....._But.. he still does have a soft side. I can tell. He was really nice to me at one point tonight.. he said he was sorry for being mean to me. I hugged him, and I could feel him hugging me back just a little..like he..wanted to._

_I hope he shows that side to me more often_." 

...She did talk about him in the book like he thought she would. But, how could she know about him being a little bit of a softy? That wasn't something that wench needed to know! But.. it was sort of nice that she thought about him in that manner. 

'_Maybe, I will take the time and effort to be nice to her_..' He shut the book, and left it on the night stand. He then shut the door, and went back on his own room, to get some sleep. 

It was going to be a **long** day tomorrow. 

**School.**

*** 

AN: Well, a little bit of her past was revealed.. but why does Inuyasha hate school so much? And what does this have to do with Kouga? What will Kagome have to say to all this? New school, new rules, new people,.....new stalkers? 

You'll have to wait and see, for the next chapter! 


	7. Seventh Shot: Faith

**Author's Note: **I'm not exactly sure if I will put Shippou in here or not, let alone Kikyou. So, if they just appear randomly soon, you'll know why. 

To **kikiyo-basher 68 **- You asked why Kagome is only talking to Inuyasha, and not his parents. Well, it is because she doesn't want to reveal yet that she can speak, but, Inuyasha has already heard her. Sing, anyways. But don't worry, just wait, and you'll see improvement! ^^ 

To everyone: Okay, for all the people who have asked if I got this idea from the movie, "Grave Of The Fireflies," the answer is no. This story is my own creation, and I just took the title, because, of the ending this story will have. You'll see what I mean later... 

Okay, I would like to say one thing really quickly. Does anyone ever read profiles? Because, if you read mine, you would get all the latest insights on this story. I'm kind of fed up with questions like, "So, how many chapters?" "When will you update?" "Have you started writing the next one yet?" Let me make this clear. 

**I AM FINISHED WRITING THIS STORY. THERE ARE 18 SHOTS IN ALL.**

**NO EPILOUGE, NO SEQUEL. END.**

Now, if anyone asks me, I will rip your head off, and strangle you to death. So, on with the story! *Cheerful smile* 

*** 

Inuyasha had heard her lights go out, so he went to go check on her that she was sleeping, and not trying to escape out of her window. He creaked open the door, and was about to shut it, when he saw the moon gleaming on something gold.. 

He snuck in, and lifted it up. It was a book. He knew he shouldn't be touching her stuff.. but it seemed like it was calling to him, so he opened it. It was her diary! Her first entry..he knew that this wasn't right now. But, she wouldn't tell him anything, so, he would have to find out himself. He figured he would come in here every night and read the newest entry, just to learn about her. What to do, what to say, what not to do, what not to say... 

He began reading. His eye's grew a little tired, but he needed this information! He read, and read. He got pissed when he read that she wasn't going to tell why she was the way she was until later in the book, but he could wait, right? 

Yeah. He kept reading, and he stopped. 

".....But.. he still does have a soft side. I can tell. He was really nice to me at one point tonight.. he said he was sorry for being mean to me. I hugged him, and I could feel him hugging me back just a little..like he..wanted to. 

I hope he shows that side to me more often." 

...She did talk about him in the book like he thought she would. But, how could she know about him being a little bit of a softy? That wasn't something that wench needed to know! But.. it was sort of nice that she thought about him in that manner. 

'Maybe, I will take the time and effort to be nice to her..' He shut the book, and left it on the night stand. He then shut the door, and went back on his own room, to get some sleep. 

It was going to be a long day tomorrow. 

School. 

*** 

**_Grave Of The Fireflies_**

**Seventh Shot**

**Faith**

*** 

It was about 5:00 AM and Mr. Taishio came in Kagome's room and shook her lightly for her to wake up. Her eye's opened slowly, taking in the surroundings around her, and seeing him before her. She looked at him, and waited for him to speak to her. 

"Kagome, today is Monday. You will be going to school." Kagome's breath caught in her throat. She has not been to school since she was twelve, and she will just educated at the orphanage. "Don't worry though, I got you set up in all Inuyasha's classes, so you won't be alone. Plus, you'll be with some of his friends, and Sango, she is really nice. I think you'll get along with her really well." He finished, reassuringly. 

'_Hm.. being stuck with Inuyasha. That's really nice_.' She sneered at her own sarcasm. She just nodded her head to the kind man, and he put out a backpack in front of her. L.L. Bean Red Bag, with cherry blossoms as the design, and Kagome on the front, in a Comic Sans MS sort of font. 

"I bought you books, and all the supplies you need, plus a little _extra_ stuff that I thought looked cool, like calculators, a palm pilot, and here.." He pulled out something out of his pocket. "This is your's. I bought it for you, and if you have any problems, call me." He handed her a new Sony phone. It had email, photo printing, internet access.. and games.. all this awesome stuff! 

"Awesome pens and pencils too, sorry, but I'm into that kind of stuff.." He smiled again. She smiled back, clearly excited. 

"I wish you the best of luck of on your first day of school. And I hope Inuyasha doesn't bother you TOO much." Kagome kissed him on the cheek, and went downstairs for breakfast. Not any of his sons would ever _kiss_ him when he did something nice.. maybe it would be _nice_ to have a daughter like her around... 

*** 

Kagome went to the bathroom, and brushed her teeth, did her hair, took a quick shower that she had no idea how to use, so she came out frozen like a popsicle, but she forgot her change of clothes. And there was no towel in there.. '_Oh **fuck** it._' She cussed in her mind pissed off. She put her head to the door, and listened just to make sure no one was there... and she ran for her room, as fast as her legs would carry her. 

*** 

Inuyasha just woke up, and yawned loudly. You know, when you first wake up in the morning, you really have to go to the bathroom? Well, Inuyasha was no exception. 

He opened the door, and walked a couple of steps, when he felt something hit him head first, and he fell over, weight on top of him. 

*** 

Kagome felt like she just hit the wall out of being in such a hurry. She rubbed her head, and looked down. 

Inuyasha was right below her. He opened his eyes, and came face to face with a naked Kagome. 

**3...2...1...**

"**AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!**" She screamed as loud as she could, "**PERVERT**!" She grabbed a bandanna that was lying on the ground before him, and wrapped at around his eyes, and ran as fast as she could into her room. She slammed the door shut, and Inuyasha just sat there, well, lied there, the bandanna still covering his eyes. 

His parents came rushing up to see what happened. Inuyasha just coughed and said, "Heh, you know those voice change's.. they make me sound like a girl.." He ran into the bathroom, and slammed the door shut before his parents could ask him anything more. 

He slammed it shut, and fell down to his knees. "Woah.. that was a little too much Kagome for me to see in the morning.." He whipped his forehead and took a whiff of the air. It smelt like her. Kagome. _Cherry Blossoms and Lavender_.. he would learn to love that scent.. 

***Beep Beep Beep Beep BEEP*** 

He could hear his alarm clock going off in his room, so, he just got ready really fast, and put on his clothes. He was one of those punk rocker's in his school. You know, fighters, blood loving, sarcastic people? Yeah. 

He just put on a black tight muscle shirt and baggy black pants that dragged on the floor, little strings hanging off the ends from being torn. You couldn't even notice if he was wearing shoes or not, but he still was. He realized, he still had that red bandanna in his hand, and it smelt like Kagome. 

He stuck it in his hair, and gave one final check in the mirror, and he left, ready to get a quick pop-tart or cereal for breakfast. 

*** 

Kagome was out of breath, and she was scared to death that Inuyasha might have seen her, "_fully_." Well, you can't change what already has been done. She put on her underclothes, and she just looked on her bed where his parents had bought her a pair of jeans and a shirt, and she put them on. It was a fairy loose, fairly tight shirt that said, "_Billabong_" and it was short-sleeved blue. It had flowers going up the side, and one big one in the middle. On the back it said, "_Snow Demon_." She put on the jeans, and they were just a dark denim color with faded legs. Nothing out of the ordinary. 

There was a note next to it, it said, "Kagome, the school you go to requires that you have your hair up in a pony tail, or a tight bun." 

She went and looked in the mirror of her room and put her long, straight, silky, raven hair, up in a tight bun, and she actually looked kind of nice. Maybe she should wear her hair like that more often.. 

She went downstairs with her new red backpack, with everything she needed in it, and smiled when she saw they already had prepared a meal for her. 

*** 

Inuyasha was already downstairs, and when she came down, he looked at her, and blushed madly. So did she. But, he was blushing for a different reason actually. 

Well, for one, her shirt was apparently, see-through. Since she just got out of the shower. And, the way those clothes clung to her body was amazing. It hugged all her curves perfectly, accenting them off to the world. Her hair also looked good, up in a tight bun, with two little pieces hanging off in the front of her face. 

Kagome sat next to Inuyasha, un-aware of what he was capable of seeing, and started eating her breakfast. Cereal, and two pieces of toast. She just sat there, like it was a good old day, and nothing was wrong. While Inuyasha was just having a problem swallowing something. 

She smiled. '_Perfect_..' "Its rude to stare, Inuyasha." She whispered lowly, and had the biggest grin on her face, it wasn't a surprise that her mouth didn't fall off. 

His face went a bright red, "Don't be using my lines, **wench**." 

"Don't be using your eyes to look at my see-through shirt, **stupid**." She added the stupid on for good measures, and her face went serious, when she was laughing on the in-side. 

"**FEH**!" He got up from the table, and grabbed his backpack, and waiting for Kagome to finish. As soon as she did, he said, "Lets go. We walk to school because the bus doesn't come out here, and my parents are too busy getting ready for work." 

"Okay.. let me just get my.. **HEY**!" She was going to get her backpack, when Inuyasha picked it up for her. 

"I can't have you slowing me down, wench. So I'll carry this for you." He said, rudely. 

"Fine!" He and Kagome walked out the door. 

"School is only about fifteen minutes away, you can handle that, right?" He said, questioning her. 

"Y-yeah.." She stuttered. Apparently, sometime while he was talking, Inuyasha had grabbed a hold of her hand, and she was looking at it with a questionable stare. 

"Question, are you only going to be talking to me?" Inuyasha asked. He noticed she hasn't talked to anyone but him, only because he had heard her sing that one time. 

"Yes. Only because your the only one who has heard me. No one else needs to know. If a teacher asks me to answer a question, can you just like, tell her for me I'm mute?" She asked, hoping he'd say yes. 

"Sure." He laced his finger's with her's. She blushed a little bit more, but.. it seems as she could truly trust him. She had only known him for a day, or less, but.. she had _faith_ in him. _Faith_ she had never had for anyone else. Not ever her family. 

**She squeezed his hand back.**

*** 

AN: They are getting to like each other now. What obsticles will they run into, though? But, will Kouga ruin it all? Maybe Miroku, or Sango? Someone else?   


Find out, next time! 


	8. Eighth Shot: School Days

**Author's Note:** Kouga is here.. so is Miroku and Sango.... Enjoy the ride! 

*** 

Inuyasha was already downstairs, and when she came down, he looked at her, and blushed madly. So did she. But, he was blushing for a different reason actually. 

Well, for one, her shirt was apparently, see-through. Since she just got out of the shower. And, the way those clothes clung to her body was amazing. It hugged all her curves perfectly, accenting them off to the world. Her hair also looked good, up in a tight bun, with two little pieces hanging off in the front of her face. 

Kagome sat next to Inuyasha, un-aware of what he was capable of seeing, and started eating her breakfast. Cereal, and two pieces of toast. She just sat there, like it was a good old day, and nothing was wrong. While Inuyasha was just having a problem swallowing something. 

She smiled. '_Perfect_..' "Its rude to stare, Inuyasha." She whispered lowly, and had the biggest grin on her face, it wasn't a surprise that her mouth didn't fall off. 

His face went a bright red, "Don't be using my lines, **wench**." 

"Don't be using your eyes to look at my see-through shirt, **stupid**." She added the stupid on for good measures, and her face went serious, when she was laughing on the in-side. 

"**FEH**!" He got up from the table, and grabbed his backpack, and waiting for Kagome to finish. As soon as she did, he said, "Lets go. We walk to school because the bus doesn't come out here, and my parents are too busy getting ready for work." 

"Okay.. let me just get my.. **HEY**!" She was going to get her backpack, when Inuyasha picked it up for her. 

"I can't have you slowing me down, wench. So I'll carry this for you." He said, rudely. 

"Fine!" He and Kagome walked out the door. 

"School is only about fifteen minutes away, you can handle that, right?" He said, questioning her. 

"Y-yeah.." She stuttered. Apparently, sometime while he was talking, Inuyasha had grabbed a hold of her hand, and she was looking at it with a questionable stare. 

"Question, are you only going to be talking to me?" Inuyasha asked. He noticed she hasn't talked to anyone but him, only because he had heard her sing that one time. 

"Yes. Only because your the only one who has heard me. No one else needs to know. If a teacher asks me to answer a question, can you just like, tell her for me I'm mute?" She asked, hoping he'd say yes. 

"Sure." He laced his finger's with her's. She blushed a little bit more, but.. it seems as she could truly trust him. She had only known him for a day, or less, but.. she had _faith_ in him. _Faith_ she had never had for anyone else. Not ever her family. 

**She squeezed his hand back.**

*** 

**_Grave Of The Fireflies_**

**Eighth Shot**

**School Days**

*** 

They walked into the front of the school, and Inuyasha was currently being bombarded by his fan girl's. 

"Inu-chan..oh.. how about Saturday night.. I want you to come over.. we can watch movies.. hang out.. and maybe a _little_ more than that.." A slutty girl walked up to Inuyasha and said that. He never remembered these people's names, and he could honestly care less. 

"No.. he already has plans with me, on friday night. The night to _party_..." A blonde came up and attached herself to his shoulder. 

"Oh, your terribly mistaken. He has a date with me. And only me.. _tonight_!" When this girl said that, everyone shut up, and cleared the way for her. She took the spot of that other girl to latched herself to his arm. "Your **mine**. And only **mine**.. hey, who's **_THAT_** girl?" She pointed to Kagome. 

"Your the most popular girl in school, aren't you? I forgot your name, and honestly, I could care less.." His voice then went deeper, "And don't you **dare** insult her in any way, if you do, its your reputation, **AND** your throat!" He growled and looked over at the now stunned girl. 

"Yeah? Well, my daddy can kick you out of this sorry school, and have a terrible reputation, any day!" She shouted angrily. 

He smirked. "Yeah? You must not know my last name is, or who _MY_ father is for that matter." 

"Well, I couldn't give a rat's ass, unless your Dad's last name is _Taishio_." She spat at him. "He's the only one that controls our family, and he is highly respected.. and-" She was cut off when he took out his wallet and placed his school I.D. card in her face. 

"Name: _Taishio_, Inuyasha." Was all she needed to read. She looked up to him nervously. "You..your.." 

"Don't hang your mouth open like that, _honey_. You'll catch flies in your mouth, and you'll look even **MORE** like a frog. And have worse smelling breath than you already have, if that's _possible_." He smirked, and took Kagome's arm and lead her into the school. 

The girl just stood there. She was the most popular girl and she had been humiliated in front of everyone! **Damn** the Taishio's! **Damn** them to **HELL**! 

*** 

Inuyasha took them to his locker, because concincidentaly, her locker was right next to his. "Inuyasha.. you really have a reputation, don't you?" She said, quietly. 

"Yeah.. it can make me or break me. Most of the time make me... oh, fuck!" He swore, "Just don't move, or say anything to what I'm about to do, **GOT IT**!?" He said, harshly. It seemed he was desperate. 

"Um..alright..**EEK**!" He stuck his hands down the side of her pants, sticking a dagger there momentarily. 

Kouga walked up to Inuyasha. "Well well well, if it isn't Mr. _Taishio_." He snarled. 

"Well well well, if it isn't Mr. _Wolf._ The _bastard_." Inuyasha tried to agitate him. 

"I'm getting to my last straws of patience with you, _Taishio_. I hate you, and you hate me. Just understand, **STAY OUT OF MY WAY**!" He pressed Inuyasha to the back of the lockers. "**FOR**-" he was cut off. 

Kagome got out from behind Inuyasha and stuck the dagger Inuyasha had put in her pants to Kouga's neck. She growled within her throat as to say, '_Let go or die you filthy, bastard_!' 

Kouga let go and eyed Kagome. "Hm.. a woman with **spunk**.. you wanna' be my girlfriend?" Kagome dropped the dagger, eye's wide open with shock. 

Kouga continued, "We could have lots of fun Kagome... you.. and me.. same room.. same _BED_..." Her face got a little red with what his was implying. Inuyasha, being himself, stepped in. 

"Excuse me Kouga, but do **NOT** talk that way to her!" He punched Kouga in the stomach. "Stay off of her, she is **OFF-LIMITS**!" He sneered. 

"Oh, so she's _your_ woman, I presume." He said, dusting off whatever dirt got on his shirt and pants. 

"No. She's not." Kagome didn't catch the disappointment in his voice. 

"Well, in that case. She's free to me!" He kissed her on the cheek, "Bye, I hope I see you soon, _cutie_." He went off to class. 

He was about to go and chase him, but Kagome put a hand on his shoulder. "Its okay, I don't like him anyway." She was about to say something else when two more people came running towards her and Inuyasha. 

"Inuyasha! We saw what happened between you and Kouga, who is the new girl?" A young man questioned, about Inuyasha's age as it looked. 

"Kagome is her name. Kagome, this is Miroku, Miroku, this is Kagome." Inuyasha introduced really quickly. 

"Well, _beautiful_ lady, are you single?" He asked, _almost_ innocently. **ALMOST**.   
  


She nodded her head, and he winked at her. "Would you like the bear my children, then, _beautiful_?" 

She slapped him. Miroku still smiled, "Don't be scared.. I promise I'll be _gentle_.." He leaned into kiss her, and Inuyasha got in the middle of both of them. 

Miroku, a perfectly straight guy, had just leaned in, and kissed Inuyasha. Inuyasha's eyes went wide, as did Miroku's and they pulled away. "**MIROKU**! If you **EVER **touch me **AGAIN**, I'll have your head in **MY** hands, to throw the **THE FUCKING DOGS**!" He walked away from him, and stood behind the other girl that was watching the scene and pushed her up. 

"Kagome, this is Sango. Sango, this is Kagome." Sango went up to Kagome and shook her hand. "I hope we become good friends, and I hope you aren't as bad as Inuyasha since you hung out with him for a little bit!" She smiled and laughed. "Also, great move on slapping him. He needs someone to knock his brain in once and awhile. I currently hold that spot to do so once and awhile. You can help me!" She winked at her and looked over at Miroku. 

Miroku was in shock at what he just did. Then, all of a sudden, he spit into the air like no tomorrow as if he had swallowed some poison. 

Sango just laughed. Kagome didn't, so Sango thought that she didn't know this guy at all. "Kagome, don't you think that's funny, at all?" Sango asked. 

Kagome just shook her head. 

Sango shrugged it off, and went on with Miroku to her next class. 

"Well, that was interesting. Must everyone hit on me though?" Kagome asked Inuyasha, a small smile forming on her face. 

"Don't get yourself flattered, wench. Miroku does it to everyone, and Kouga is just stupid.." 

"Yeah, but.. he called me _beautiful_. Am I?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha, realizing what she had just asked him, and looked away. 

"Well.. I um...--" He was cut of when he had a flashback. 

**_-Flashback-_**

_Kagome walked down the corridor, and went outside on the back porch. It was breath takingly beautiful outside. The stars were bright, and the moon shone down on her frail form. The warm breeze threw her hair around softly in the back of her, and the smell was wonderful. Cherry blossoms were scattered around the palace, floating with the breeze, and one landed in her hair._

_Inuyasha was following her and was about to scream at her, but then he saw her form. It was.. like.._

_A girl out of a fairy-tale._

_Fairy-tales were something he ultimately hated, because they were never true. A happily ever after ending. No, those NEVER happen. Something, or someone in the **REAL** life, gets hurt, or dies. Never, is it happy. And he knew, this was no exception but..._

_She was just too beautiful for being real. He at the moment, thought he was just dreaming, and he would wake up in his flannel sheets, and look up at the dog poster he had on the top of his ceiling. But, this wasn't a dream.. this isn't something he would wake up from. This was reality._

_He whispered, something only for his ears, but Kagome caught it. "Beau..tiful.."_

**_-End Flashback-_**

"You...are.." He said it with such, honesty, she had to believe it. 

"Really?" She smiled. 

"_Really_." He took her hand again after grabbing both of their stuff and said, "Okay, just follow me and I will show you all your classes, and you can meet more of my friends, alright?" 

"Alright." She smiled and walked with him. But she couldn't help but notice the jealous glares she was getting from everyone. 

**That alone had just made her day.**

*** 

AN: Well, everyone except Naraku and a couple other people haven't been introduced, but, you'll get to see them soon!   



	9. Ninth Shot: Not The Same

**Author's Note: **I think fluff may be coming up soon. I'm not sure, I don't want to rush Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship TOO much.. well, they fought in the beginning, got to stand each other, are sort of friends, holding hands, then standing up for each other within eight long chapters. Sounds okay to be, but next they will have to become friends. Then best friends, then finally become lovers.. hm.. that'll be my process. So, just a little spoiler on it! ^_~ 

Also, if your wondering in the middle of the chapter where I got that stuff for the lesson in math, I got it from when I was in middle school algebra, man.. that was a long time ago.. five years ago about.. 7th grade..wow. @.@ Even though they are in high school, lets just say their reviewing, okay? Because I can't find my other book I use now..feh! 

Ok, also, I have no idea what is wrong with Fanfiction.net, but, I cannot view my reviews. So, I can not congradulate anyone on being my 200th reviewer, I'm sorry! But whoever was, I give you the biggest huggle alive! Thank you! 

On with the story now!! 

*** 

"Well, that was interesting. Must everyone hit on me though?" Kagome asked Inuyasha, a small smile forming on her face. 

"Don't get yourself flattered, wench. Miroku does it to everyone, and Kouga is just stupid.." 

"Yeah, but.. he called me _beautiful_. Am I?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha, realizing what she had just asked him, and looked away. 

"Well.. I um...--" He was cut of when he had a flashback. 

**_-Flashback-_**

_Kagome walked down the corridor, and went outside on the back porch. It was breath takingly beautiful outside. The stars were bright, and the moon shone down on her frail form. The warm breeze threw her hair around softly in the back of her, and the smell was wonderful. Cherry blossoms were scattered around the palace, floating with the breeze, and one landed in her hair._

_Inuyasha was following her and was about to scream at her, but then he saw her form. It was.. like.._

_A girl out of a fairy-tale._

_Fairy-tales were something he ultimately hated, because they were never true. A happily ever after ending. No, those NEVER happen. Something, or someone in the **REAL** life, gets hurt, or dies. Never, is it happy. And he knew, this was no exception but..._

_She was just too beautiful for being real. He at the moment, thought he was just dreaming, and he would wake up in his flannel sheets, and look up at the dog poster he had on the top of his ceiling. But, this wasn't a dream.. this isn't something he would wake up from. This was reality._

_He whispered, something only for his ears, but Kagome caught it. "Beau..tiful.."_

**_-End Flashback-_**

"You...are.." He said it with such, honesty, she had to believe it. 

"Really?" She smiled. 

"_Really_." He took her hand again after grabbing both of their stuff and said, "Okay, just follow me and I will show you all your classes, and you can meet more of my friends, alright?" 

"Alright." She smiled and walked with him. But she couldn't help but notice the jealous glares she was getting from everyone. 

**That alone had just made her day.**

*** 

**_Grave Of The Fireflies_**

**Ninth Shot**

**Not The Same**

*** 

Kagome and Inuyasha walked into Math class, and sat down in their seats. This was a class where you could sit anywhere you wanted to, so, it was okay. Kagome and Inuyasha snagged the two seats in the corner, and Miroku and Sango sat next to them. All the fan girls sat in front of Inuyasha, so they could supposedly, '_Pass Notes_,' with him. 

The teacher walked in. She was the strictest one in school, and no one would **EVER** talk back to her, or put a hand on her. Or talk during class while she was teaching either. Surprisingly, not even Inuyasha. 

She slapped her ruler on her desk, signaling, '_Do not talk. Time to learn_.' She picked up the math book, and started writing problems on the board, and she read a loud the lesson that they were learning today. 

"Class! Today we will learn about multiplying binomials! Lesson 14-6, page 728. Please go to that page." You could hear the class shuffling through their books, as she said, "**Sango**! Read Learning the concept!" 

Sango stood up and began to read, "(T + t)(T + t) is an example of the product of two binomials. Algebra tiles can also be used to help you understand how to multiply two binomials. Consider the binomials x + 3 and x + 2. To multiply them, mark off a rectangle on a product mat that has dimensions x + 3 and x + 2. Then fill the rectangle with algebra tiles." Sango finished and sat down. 

"**Kagome**, the new girl. Read the next part!" She ordered. 

Kagome didn't stand up. "You! Young lady! **READ**!" 

She still didn't stand up to say anything, but Inuyasha did. "Excuse me, but she is mute. She can not talk." 

"Mr. Taishio, did I ask you to talk? Did I **ASK** you to **DEFEND** her?" She started to raise her voice to him. 

"No, but..--" He was cut off once again by her, "But nothing young man. She should **NOT** be attending this school. This school is for **NORMAL** children! Not her! She is mute, she is **NOT THE SAME** as the rest of us here! We were born correctly, she was not! She is a worthless lump to our---" She was cut off as Inuyasha ran up to her, grabbed a hold of her throat and pushed her and her head into the chalk board. 

Everyone, in the room gasped. Except Inuyasha. 

"How..**DARE**..you.. how dare you fucking insult her like that? She is no different from the rest of us! You are a **fucking ASSHOLE**!" He dug his hands and long nails into her neck, a little blood dripping out, "I don't care if your my teacher.. I don't care if you are the ruler of this world.. you will **NOT** insult her! She has feelings, she has a brain of her own! She had blood circulating in her veins..she is **NOT DIFFERENT**! If anyone is different, its you, for being a _fucking bitch_!" He slammed her head into the chalkboard again, as she gasped for air. 

"You are the _worthless lump_ here, I should just kill you right now. I could get away with it you know. Pay off the police and the school, I'm all good to go to kill you right now. But, I will let you go. Just this **ONCE**. If I ever hear, you are rude to her again, its your life." He dropped her to the floor. He stood there, and looked back to the class. 

"_Kagome_, come here." Kagome got out of her desk, and walked up to Inuyasha. 

She was crying. She was different. She would never be the same as them.. they all had a real loving family. They had someone that loved them. They had all these special traits, and she was nothing. She was a worthless lump. 

Inuyasha embraced the crying girl. He held one hand around her waist, and another on her head, pressing it up against his chest. He let her cry, and he didn't care who was watching. She needed this, he could tell she was holding it in. "I'm sorry.. your not a worthless lump.. your _special_.. _your special to me_.." 

He didn't know why he said that, it just felt so.. _right_. She looked up to him, tear's still in her eyes, as he said, "Maybe you should come back to school tomorrow.. tomorrow you can start your new day, okay? I'll take you home." He smiled at her as she nodded. 

They walked out of the class room, while everyone in the class was still stunned on what happened before them. Especially the fact that Inuyasha held that girl, like.. they were lovers.. 

Finally, Miroku stood up and said, "Someone, go get the nurse. Lets just say she cut herself purposely, for she had gone insane, and nothing about Inuyasha. Because, he will have our _heads_, plus our _homes_." Everyone nodded, and before they knew it, the nurse was up there. 

*** 

Inuyasha and Kagome walked down the stairs, Kagome still crying a little bit. Inuyasha lead them down to the lockers, and got both of their things. They didn't need permission to leave, for Inuyasha was well, Inuyasha. 

They were walking down the path to home, when he realized how beautiful it was down there. He had been walking this route his whole life, but was just now taking it in before him. It was all green around him, and cherry blossoms floated off the trees. Lakes were surrounding the area, and the breeze was wonderful. The smell drifted along with the wind, and it was the perfect day. Not a cloud in the sky, and the sun was shining brightly, providing a warm glow for the scene. 

The only thing that didn't please him what the fact Kagome was still crying. She didn't need to cry, he didn't want her to cry. "You shouldn't cry.. you look better when your happy. Don't let your friend see you like this." He said. 

Kagome looked up at him with surprise. "F-friend..?" She sobbed out. 

"_Friend_." He smiled, and took her hand within her's. She smiled also, the tears diminishing from her face. 

They reached the house, and opened it with the extra key Inuyasha always carried in his backpack. No one was home, his parents anyway. His father was a major stock owner, the biggest one in Japan, and his mother was now working as his assistant. They rarely had any time on their hands to sit and relax, besides their day off, and when they come home from work. 

Inuyasha shut the door on their way in, and said, "Why don't you go get some rest, I'll be up to check on you, 'kay?" 

"Okay.." She went upstairs, and found her room after ten minutes of searching. She got to her room, but, then she left. For another room it seemed. 

*** 

Inuyasha sat at the table, making himself a quick slice of pizza, when he thought about what happened today. He couldn't believe that teacher would misunderstand the underprivileged! Just because she wouldn't talk doesn't mean she is a worthless lump! She is more than that! She is a living, human being! She has feelings, emotions, just like the rest of us! How **DARE** she! He would get her fired if it was the last thing he ever did. 

He decided it was time to go check on Kagome. He went upstairs and opened the door. She wasn't there.. "Kagome?? KAGOME!" He yelled into the house, waiting for answer, but only hearing his echo. Hm.. "That's _odd_.." He said. He then got a funny feeling that he knew where she was. 

**The piano room.**

*** 

AN: Will Kagome get better, from her depression? Will there be fluff in the next chapter? Will Inuyasha's hunch be right?! 

There will be fluff in the next chapter! ^.^ 

Stay in touch for the other answers! 


	10. Tenth Shot: The Piano Room

**Author's Notes: **Fluff fans, this is for you.   


BTW, I would like you to know, whenever Kagome is playing the piano, she starts from the beginning every time, because every time she gains a new verse that she plays. Sooner or later, you guys will be able to read the whole song. It just might take awhile. This time it is four verses. Next time she plays, it will be five, until the whole song is up. For you curious people, its seven verses all together.   


Also, the song used in this chapter is called, "Thats Amore," By: Frank Sinatra. I suggest you download the song, just to get the feeling. And yes, I do know it is a very old song, but it seemed to fit. It also sounds a little weird the first time you hear it, but it'll grow on you, I hope.   


Damn, well, I still can't see my reviews.. its really annoying. Anyone else having this problem? If so, email me, and tell me how to get out of it! My email is ryoko05017@comcast.net 

Thanks, on with the story now!   


***   
  
  


Inuyasha sat at the table, making himself a quick slice of pizza, when he thought about what happened today. He couldn't believe that teacher would misunderstand the underprivileged! Just because she wouldn't talk doesn't mean she is a worthless lump! She is more than that! She is a living, human being! She has feelings, emotions, just like the rest of us! How **DARE** she! He would get her fired if it was the last thing he ever did.   
  
  


He decided it was time to go check on Kagome. He went upstairs and opened the door. She wasn't there.. "Kagome?? KAGOME!" He yelled into the house, waiting for answer, but only hearing his echo. Hm.. "That's _odd_.." He said. He then got a funny feeling that he knew where she was.   
  
  


**The piano room.**   
  
  


***   
  
  
  


**_Grave Of The Fireflies_**

**Tenth Shot**

**The Piano Room**   
  
  
  


***   
  
  


Inuyasha looked around all the hallways just to make that she didn't get lost, then, he finally went into the piano room. Music greeted his ears,   
  
  


"_Been a fool, been a clown,_

_Lost my way from up and down._

_And I know, yes I know,_

_And I see it in your eyes._

_That you really weren't suprised at me at all,_

_Not at all._

_And I know by your smile it's you._"   
  
  


He smiled, and listened to her beautiful voice. It was a wonder how she could sing like that, when she said she hadn't talked four or five years. Amazing.. nothing seemed to be _impossible_ for this girl. Maybe he shouldn't be so surprised about this girl's talents.   
  
  


"_Don't care for me, don't cry,_

_Let's say good-bye, Adieu._

_It's time to say good-bye, I know that in time,_

_It will just fade away, it's time to say good-bye._"   
  
  


He shut the door behind him, and listened carefully at the note's she played. So maybe, he could learn to play this song also, even though it is still so depressing to him. It just didn't suit him well in that way, but if Kagome could play and like it, he could learn to. I mean, he would be living with her for awhile after all.   
  
  


"_I stand alone, and watch you fade away like clouds,_

_High up and in the sky._

_I'm strong and so cold,_

_As I stand alone._

_Good-bye, So long, Adieu._"   
  
  


He went up and stood beside her. The way her finger's moved across the key's, and the way she sung that song was as if she hadn't a care in the world, and everything was okay. No wars, no fighting, bombs, and so on. All our world and community problems, you see, she just put everything in _peace_.   
  
  


"_Oh how I love you so, lost in those memories._

_And now you've gone,_

_I feel the pain, feeling like a fool, Adieu._"   
  
  


She stopped at that verse, and said to Inuyasha, still looking at the piano, "Why do people _love_? Why do people _hate_? Why do people _trust_? There are so **many** emotions, and so **many** explanations..but not one person has ever given a true answer. Amazing, what the human being a capable of. Destruction.. contempt.. anger.. love.. we are all balanced out, but do we ever find peace within our selves?"   
  
  


She asked these questions, so much meaning behind them. So many answers he could give, it was a spiritual matter really. Some people would say religion. Some would say things based on experience. But really, was there only **ONE** answer to all the world's most answered questions?   
  
  


No. They were beliefs, for what **YOU** believe in. Opinions, not someone else's influence. Its what you believe. People could argue, he was sure. But when you came down to it, everything you do, or say, or see, is always based on a decision you had made. Maybe, **MAYBE**, along the line there was inspiration, or influence, but in the end, it always came down to **YOU** making the design for **YOUR** self. Not the people who influenced you, but your own self.   
  
  


People had so many things they could do for this earth, but they sometimes just throw away the chance, saying, "You only live once," But, someone could contradict that matter and say, "You only live once. So do the **RIGHT** thing." Usually, you only live once means to do the wrong thing, but not always. Someone could take that saying into the right direction.   
  
  


This, is what exactly Kagome Higurashi believed in. She was pure, and you only live once, so live it truly. Pure, right. Because, in the afterlife, is eternity based on your actions in the real world. Or maybe there is reincarnation? One will never know, until they meet their fates.   
  
  


Why people feel emotion, was because someone created us that way. A God, an animal, once again, we will never know. But, why so strong? Like, sadness. Its something that could kill you. Literally. Suicide after all. And other medical problems like an ulcer for stress. But, why is it that someone or something would put our lives through such pain? Did we really deserve it?   
  
  


"Maybe when we die, we'll find true piece. But maybe we will be condemned to hell. We won't know until the dire ending." She said to Inuyasha, turning around to face him. "But, is it also try when your dying, your life flashes before your eyes? If so, what do you see? The light, or the darkness of your life? If its darkness, you get the evil after life, if so. The light only leads to hope and love." She looked him in the eyes.   
  
  


"What do you believe?"   
  
  


Hm.. now that was a **GOOD** question. "I'm kind of complicated in what I believe actually, about death. I think that if you are condemned to hell, you will burn there until your reincarnated, and see only what you did bad in your past life. Or, if your sentenced to heaven, you have the choice to stay there and live in peace and harmony, or get reincarnated and try for a better life. Or maybe you just get reincarnated as another chance. There are such things as second chances. Not third, but second." He finished off proudly, he sort of got what he was talking about, for once!   
  
  


"People believe different things. Just wait until it proven, and one belief will be proven as true. The other a false. Maybe both could be true? Or both false. Once again, we'll never know until our dying days." She noticed there was a slim boom box in the corner which she had never noticed was there before. So, she looked in there, and checked the CD, it was a waltzing song sort of CD, so, she turned it on and looked at Inuyasha,   
  
  


"Care to dance?" She had learned to dance when she was about nine or ten, because her mother told her she would need to know it for later in life. It sure came in handy now, 'Thanks mom..' she said silently, in her head.   
  
  


"I..don't know how.." He said, looking at the ground, ashamed.   
  
  


"You don't know how to do a lot of things.. you need a tutor. What do you say? I'll be your tutor in piano lessons, and dancing. Deal?" She held out her hand, to shake.   
  
  


"Deal."   
  
  


"Which one first, dancing, or piano?" She smiled warmly.   
  
  


"Dancing, because I have never tried it before." He said. Still looking at his feet, "I don't want to accidentally step on your feet though.."   
  
  


"Its okay, I'm used to it. I had to teach my little brother. I'm sure you can't be as bad as him, it was quite fun with him actually. I doubt you'll be any different." She grabbed his hand.   
  
  


She faced him, and he followed her lead by doing the same. Kagome put her left arm around Inuyasha's neck and she took her right hand and put it up for a signal to say, 'Hold my hand along with your's.' He did so. She instructed him to put his right arm around her waist, and they were in position.   
  
  


The music started to play, "The beat is _1, 2, 3. 1, 2, 3. 1, 2, 3. _Got it?"   
  
  


"Yes, but how do I move my feet? Like what kind of shape?" He asked, he wanted to get this rid, damnit!   
  
  


"A box shape, so you go up, to your right, back, to your left. Beat one is up, beat two is to your right, beat three is back, and then you start over again. Beat one is to your left, beat two is up, beat three is to your right. Do you understand?" She explained.   
  
  


"For once, I actually do." The music started getting louder, and they danced. Soft word's flowed out of the boom box,   
  
  


"_In Napoli where love is king,_

_When boy meets girl here's what they say_..."   
  
  


The music paused for a second, and went on,   
  
  


"_When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie,_

_That's amore._

_When the world seems to shine like you've had too much wine,_

_That's amore._

_Bells will ring ting-a-ling-a-ling, ting-a-ling-a-ling,_

_And you'll sing "Vita bella."_

_Hearts will play tippy-tippy-tay, tippy-tippy-tay,_

_Like a gay tarantella._"   
  
  


Inuyasha had heard this song before, but he had always longed to know what "_amore_" meant. Maybe he could ask Kagome. He looked down at her and saw her so content and happy dancing, he would try for later.   
  
  


"_When the stars make you drool just like a pasta e fasul,_

_That's amore._

_When you dance down the street with a cloud at your feet,_

_You're in love._

_When you walk in a dream but you know you're not,_

_Dreaming signore._

_Scusami, but you see, back in old Napoli,_

_That's amore._"   
  
  


Kagome was happy for once. She was dancing, and she was having fun. And coincidentally, it was her favorite song to do the waltz to, "_That's Amore_," by Frank Sinatra. She somehow felt safe in Inuyasha's arms, like he was her protector. His hair was flowing with the beat behind him. Every time he moved, his hair moved to the right, or the left side of him. When he moved back, it touched upon his back, and when he went up, it followed his body, like a loyal puppy.   
  
  


"_When the moon hits you eye like a big pizza pie,_

_That's amore._

_When the world seems to shine like you've had too much wine,_

_That's amore._

_Bells will ring ting-a-ling-a-ling, ting-a-ling-a-ling,_

_And you'll sing "Vita bella."_

_Hearts will play tippy-tippy-tay, tippy-tippy-tay,_

_Like a gay tarantella._

_Lucky Fella._"   
  
  


Inuyasha, was having the time of his life. He was learning how to dance! It was amazing, and fun! He would have to do this more often, and Kagome looked like she was having fun down there too. He decided to press his luck. He pulled her closer to him, her body touching his, and his chin a top her head. Oh yes, now this was amazing. And she complied with the closeness.   
  
  


"_When the stars make you drool just like a pasta e fasul,_

_That's amore._

_When you dance down the street with a cloud at your feet,_

_You're in love._

_When you walk in a dream but you know you're not,_

_Dreaming signore._

_Scusami, but you see, back in old Napoli,_

_That's amore,_

_That's amore._"   
  
  


The song ended, and all was quiet. He didn't want to let go. So, he didn't, and he just talked softly into her hair, "That was fun.. can we do it again sometime?"   
  
  


She nodded her head, and he let go. "Time to learn to piano?" She asked.   
  
  


"Yes, but I have one question.." Inuyasha said.   
  
  


"Shoot." Kagome said, walking over to the piano to take a seat.   
  
  


"What's, '_Amore_,' mean?" He asked, looking at her eye's and they softened when he said that.   
  
  


**"Love."**   
  
  


***   
  
  


AN: That was sort of fluffy, right? I thought it was. But of course, there is going to be better fluff coming along soon.. but now, their best friends, after this incident, and after playing the piano in the next chapter. But.. after best friends, is the lovers.. I bet you can't wait, 'cause either can I, and I'm writing the story! 


	11. Eleventh Shot: After The Waltz

**Author's Note: **Piano Time! Five verses in this chapter! Seven all together! 

Ok, if you haven't noticed, fanfiction.net has now put up that it had an error with the reviews. It seems I was not the only one with this problem.. lets hope they fix it sometime soon!! 

And one more thing. For the people who told me I spelt "Amore" wrong, I didn't. I checked in a dictionary, and it clearly showed it with an "e". To prove it, I'll even put the definition. "An Italian word meaning "love"." 

Taken from: UrbanDictionary.com 

Well, enough of that. On with the story!   
  
  


***   
  
  


Inuyasha, was having the time of his life. He was learning how to dance! It was amazing, and fun! He would have to do this more often, and Kagome looked like she was having fun down there too. He decided to press his luck. He pulled her closer to him, her body touching his, and his chin a top her head. Oh yes, now this was amazing. And she complied with the closeness.   
  
  


"_When the stars make you drool just like a pasta e fasul,_

_That's amore._

_When you dance down the street with a cloud at your feet,_

_You're in love._

_When you walk in a dream but you know you're not,_

_Dreaming signore._

_Scusami, but you see, back in old Napoli,_

_That's amore,_

_That's amore._"   
  
  


The song ended, and all was quiet. He didn't want to let go. So, he didn't, and he just talked softly into her hair, "That was fun.. can we do it again sometime?"   
  
  


She nodded her head, and he let go. "Time to learn to piano?" She asked.   
  
  


"Yes, but I have one question.." Inuyasha said.   
  
  


"Shoot." Kagome said, walking over to the piano to take a seat.   
  
  


"What's, '_Amore_,' mean?" He asked, looking at her eye's and they softened when he said that.   
  
  


**"Love."**   
  
  


***   
  
  
  


**_Grave Of The Fireflies_**

**Eleventh Shot**

**After The Waltz**   
  
  
  


***   
  
  


Kagome sat down and checked out her surroundings. She situated herself in front of the piano, and Inuyasha sat down next to her. She told him all about the main major's, and the basic tunes and sounds and everything of the piano. She also told him about the pedals at the bottom of the piano.   
  
  


"Sit behind me, as if you were riding a horse." He had no idea why she said that, but he did that anyway.   
  
  


"Now, put your hands on the key's, like right beside me." He did as he was told, once again. She put her hands on top of his, and her palm touched the top on his hands. "I will guide you, on what notes to press."   
  
  


She guided his hands across the piano, as gracefully as she did her's. He was amazed, once again! He was playing it, with Kagome's help of course, but it was still fun.   
  
  


She then let go of his hands, and he was playing it all by himself in no time at all. Kagome smiled on the inside, she was happy that she could help him out. "Okay, as a test, I want you to play this song, and I will sing the lyrics, okay?"   
  
  


He nodded, and began playing.   
  
  


"_Been a fool, been a clown,_

_Lost my way from up and down._

_And I know, yes I know,_

_And I see it in your eyes._

_That you really weren't suprised at me at all,_

_Not at all._

_And I know by your smile it's you._"   
  
  


Her singing.. it was wonderful. He didn't know how many times he thought that, it must have been over a million or two. This girl had talent. He wished she would just talk like that in front of other people, or sing. He wanted them all to know how wonderful she was.   
  
  


"_Don't care for me, don't cry,_

_Let's say good-bye, Adieu._

_It's time to say good-bye, I know that in time._

_It will just fade away, it's time to say good-bye._"   
  
  


'_I'm not saying good-bye to anyone. I hope if I ever have to, it won't be to Kagome. I don't know what I would do around the house without her, be bored like I was before she came. But before she came.. it was beyond boring. Without her, all would be boring. No music.. no dancing, no fun. What has this girl done to me_?' He thought.   
  
  


"_I stand alone, and watch you fade away like clouds,_

_High up and in the sky._

_I'm strong and so cold,_

_As I stand alone._

_Good-bye, So long, Adieu._"   
  
  


'_For some reason.. this song is like my feelings for Kagome.. it gets more and more intimate as it goes on, like my feelings are progressing.._' He made that observation, just by listening to her voice, and his piano key's playing by his hands.   
  
  


"_Oh how I love you so, lost in those memories._

_And now you've gone,_

_I feel the pain, feeling like a fool, Adieu_."   
  
  


'_Love..do I? Do I love her? How could I though? I just met here about a day or two ago..but, it seems as if I have known her forever. Maybe love at first sight? Damn fairy-tale stories are starting to get to me. Feh_!' He went on and played the fifth verse.   
  
  


"_My love for you burns deep,_

_Inside me, so strong._

_Embers of times we had,_

_And now here I stand lost in a memory._

_I see your face and smile._"   
  


'_Her smile_..' He stopped playing. Kagome was about to go on singing, but instead she asked, "Why did you stop?"   
  
  


He looked at her, and since he was sitting in the back of her, like on a horse he put his arm's around her waist. He then put his head on her shoulders. "Kagome.. thank you. For everything. The dance, the music, you trusting me on the talking and singing issue..your like my best friend."   
  
  


She smiled, her wish for him to show her his soft side had come true. "Your welcome, Inuyasha."   
  
  


***   
  
  


Miroku, Sango, and Naraku walked down the halls, discussing what happened earlier in first period, Math class.   
  
  


"Yeah, so he was like, all holding her, as if they were lovers! How come he never told us about her?" Miroku complained.   
  
  


"Well, maybe he didn't want perverted guys on his tail, teasing him about it." Sango stated, glaring over at Miroku.   
  
  


"But, why wouldn't he be asking Inuyasha all sorts of questions? It sort of just came out of the blue, you know?" Naraku had to walk fast to keep up with Sango and Miroku. Then, Sango stopped dead in her tracks.   
  
  


"Miroku, remember when Inuyasha was in the fight with Kouga? He said Kagome wasn't his!" Sango exclaimed, very surprised.   
  
  


"Yeah, you're right.." Miroku stated, rubbing his chin. "Hm.. now what could this mean?"   
  
  


Naraku got an evil grin on his face, "Are you guys thinking, what I'm thinking?"   
  
  


"That you have to feed your cat when you get home too?" Sango asked, sarcastically.   
  
  


"No, just one word. **MATCHMAKER**!" Naraku said to Sango, pointing to her. "You get close to the girl, Miroku and I will get close to Inuyasha, and in the end, get them together! How's that?"   
  
  


**"I think that just might be the best idea you have had all year, my friend."**   
  
  


***   
  
  


AN: Now, what is Miroku, Sango, and Naraku up to **THIS** time? And _what_ are these feelings that Inuyasha is having for Kagome?   


Some of your question's answered in the next chapter! 


	12. Twelfth Shot: Plans At Lunch

**Author's Note:** Ah, ha. Miroku and his gang are up to something. I bet you can't wait to see what they will do to them, when they come back to school. I think this spells, '_trouble_,' coming in their direction! 

**I would like to make one note, the Rin mentioned in this chapter, and the one at the orphanage are NOT the same people! They are NOT! Do not get them confused!**

Ok! Just one note to a certain reviewer, Ami! 

Well, you reviewed for a couple of stories, so, I'll respond to them like this: 

Half-Demon Preps And Punk Rock Mikos Chapter 43:: Thank you so much for reviewing this story! I do check my reviews, actually, and when I saw yours, I was happy. ^^ Ok. The question about the epilogue.. that should be out, oh.. lets say.. sometime by April 13th. 

Grave Of The Fireflies Chapter 11: I haven't posted all the chapters yet. I'm just saying that I'm finished the story, as in, writing it on my computer. Not out yet. 

Valentines Day, Modern Style! Chapter 1: The person with the $100.00 is a mystery. ^^ 

Grave Of The Fireflies Chapter 9: I'm so happy that you enjoy my fanfiction! I'm honored that I'm on your favorites list! 

Ok, that's it with the authors notes. Now, on with the story!!   
  
  


***   
  
  


Miroku, Sango, and Naraku walked down the halls, discussing what happened earlier in first period, Math class.   
  
  


"Yeah, so he was like, all holding her, as if they were lovers! How come he never told us about her?" Miroku complained.   
  
  


"Well, maybe he didn't want perverted guys on his tail, teasing him about it." Sango stated, glaring over at Miroku.   
  
  


"But, why wouldn't he be asking Inuyasha all sorts of questions? It sort of just came out of the blue, you know?" Naraku had to walk fast to keep up with Sango and Miroku. Then, Sango stopped dead in her tracks.   
  
  


"Miroku, remember when Inuyasha was in the fight with Kouga? He said Kagome wasn't his!" Sango exclaimed, very surprised.   
  
  


"Yeah, you're right.." Miroku stated, rubbing his chin. "Hm.. now what could this mean?"   
  
  


Naraku got an evil grin on his face, "Are you guys thinking, what I'm thinking?"   
  
  


"That you have to feed your cat when you get home too?" Sango asked, sarcastically.   
  
  


"No, just one word. **MATCHMAKER**!" Naraku said to Sango, pointing to her. "You get close to the girl, Miroku and I will get close to Inuyasha, and in the end, get them together! How's that?"   
  
  


**"I think that just might be the best idea you have had all year, my friend."**   
  
  


***   
  
  
  


**_Grave Of The Fireflies_**

**Twelfth Shot**

**Plans At Lunch**   
  
  
  


***   
  
  


Miroku, Sango, and Naraku sat down at their normal lunch table, and started talking about their plan. Sango brought a piece of paper, and a pen, just so this could be all organized out, without any flaws. They were great matchmaker's believe it or not, for they got the most known couple in the school together, or was in the school. Inuyasha's older brother Sesshomaru, and his now engaged wife, Rin. They were tough to get together, on the count of the fact that Sesshomaru wasn't the most romantic person in the world.   
  
  


It also didn't help that Rin was very shy and quiet, so they figured they needed a little push! So, in the end, they finally got together, and now are in some fancy collage in America. They live together in the same dorm, and they will be married sometime in August, long time, since it was only March. But, they seemed to have affected each other for the better, since now Rin talks, and she is a very bubbly child!   
  
  


Sesshomaru, definite. It was the **BIGGEST** thing in school when he changed his personality. He was the most wanted guy in school, worse than Inuyasha, and was the most popular guy ever to roam the school. When you mentioned his name, eye's would go starry, people would smile, and tell you all about the guy. There was not one person in the school who did not know about him, literally.   
  
  


When he changed, it was like a miracle sent from heaven. He was romantic, and he wasn't cold to people anymore. He was *_nice_.* He did favors for people, but he still had the personality he was the best. Well, it didn't hurt much, because he really **WAS**.   
  
  


But, now, Inuyasha had taken his place, and was trying to out-run his footsteps. And in reality, he was actually getting **VERY** close, because of that show of affection for Kagome. The new girl. Because he was known to even be worse than Sesshomaru in the romantic area, and to just hug and comfort a random girl that they had never met, was probably going on the front page of the school paper. Plus, the fact of his fighting skills.   
  
  


_Amazingly_, his fighting skills were way better than his brother. One, just fighting normally, fists, kicks, or karate. It didn't matter, he beat him even though Sesshomaru was about five years older than him. That would make him twenty one right now, and he could still beat him. Now, sword fighting, fencing, etc. If Sesshomaru asked Inuyasha to challenge him in that, he was asking for a death wish right there. The last time they fought, Inuyasha had almost cut off his arm, by accident of course, really.   
  
  


Really though, believe it or not, they did get along. Sometime, they would have petty fights, but you would never see a bond greater as brother's than the one they had. They would die for each other, and stand up for each other!   
  
  


Okay, maybe not _THAT_ far, but it was pretty close.   
  
  


But anyway, back to the subject at hand, Miroku was now thinking up perverted idea's to get Inuyasha and Kagome together. That was not really going well with Sango. Naraku sat there, waiting for them to finish, for he had the ultimate idea.   
  
  


"**MIROKU**! They aren't even together yet! They can't be doing anything like that!"   
  
  


"But why not, Sango dear? I mean, its only natural.. like my love for you!" Miroku said, a hand now resting on her butt.   
  
  


"...**MIROKU**!" He slammed him over the head with her fist, and his head was now resting on the lunch table, knocked out. Sango looked over to Naraku, and said, "Any ideas?"   
  
  


"You better believe it." He had that grin on his face, which was pure evil, but, that meant something **GREAT**. Something **SPECTACULAR**! "It will be even better than the whole Sesshomaru/Rin deal, at least 99% better."   
  
  


Now it was Sango's turn to grin. When Naraku had an idea, it was always the best. And for him to have so much reassurance in this, this was going to be great.   
  
  


"Okay..what we're going to do is.."   
  
  


***   
  
  


Inuyasha and Kagome were now sitting in the kitchen, gathering stuff up to eat. Kagome still wasn't used to this whole idea about this rich thing, so, she just got some macaroni and cheese. That was the stuff!   
  
  


Inuyasha went simple also, Spaghetti O's. They were eating with chop-sticks, and Kagome apparently forgot how to use them. "Here, let me show you."   
  
  


He took his hand within her's and showed the movements to do with the chop-sticks. "Now, you try." She still couldn't do it.   
  
  


"Well, all the silverware is dirty, so you have to eat with your hands, or learn how to use them." He said, smirking.   
  
  


She groaned. "I'll just call one of the maids', chef's, or butler's to come and feed me." She laughed.   
  
  


"I can do that." He smiled. 'What the** fuck** did I just say? What is wrong with me lately? Why does this wench make me feel like this way? This is **NOT** how things are supposed to be! She is supposed to be annoying, not cute! **FEH**!' He snorted at his thoughts.   
  
  


Kagome looked at him with an arched eye-brow. "Excuse me? You actually want to do something _NICE_ for a person? Do you have a fever?" She put her hand on his fore-head for affect. He just blushed a little on his cheeks, "Maybe you _DO_ have a fever actually. Your getting red.." She said, sarcastically.   
  
  


He knew she knew that he was blushing. "Well.. I'm hot because uhh..," He got the perfect idea, and he kicked the table. But, his plan was just ruined, terribly. "...**GAH! BECAUSE THOSE SPAGHETTI O'S JUST LANDED ON MY FUCKING CROTCH**!"   
  
  


He got up like a maniac, and tried to brush it off, but it just burned his hands too. He was groaning and screaming with pain, "**GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF**!!!" He screamed even louder.   
  
  


Kagome was laughing hysterically. She decided to even, **HELP** him with his wounds. She took her glass of water and splashed on his crotch, and instead, missed, and hit his face, like a wave in the ocean. Now, he was wet head to the waist, and burning down there. Oh, this was **GREAT**!   
  
  


Inuyasha rolled on the ground, saying, "**STOP, DROP, ROLL! STOP, DROP, ROLL**!" She literally fell over in laugher, got back up, thinking this torture was enough for him. She grabbed a napkin and started rubbing off the noodles.   
  
  


She apparently really this time, had **NO** idea what she was doing, because if she did, she would know that she shouldn't be doing that. She was rubbing off the stains, and you know, it was located in a certain, '_spot._'   
  
  


You know, Inuyasha wasn't the most, well, '_relaxed_' person in the world while she was doing this. He was squirming around, and trying with all his mind and heart to not think dirty thoughts, but that really wasn't going well. On the count of the fact, he was on the ground, lying face-up, and she was leaning over him, rubbing on his crotch. Oh, _great_ situation.   
  
  


No, sarcasm was not intended there. Also, what was making it worse, her shirt clung tightly to the top half of her body, as did her jeans, and her neck line was the only thing that wasn't tight enough, because when he looked in there, he got a pretty good view on what she '_had._'   
  
  


"Kagome.." He groaned out. He turned a bright red, and shut his mouth as fast as a race car.   
  
  


"What?" She was still totally un-aware of what she was doing, and that he had absent-mindedly groaned out her name.   
  
  


Inuyasha let out a breath of relief that she didn't know, but half of that breath was because of her motions. "Can.. you please.. stop doing that..?" He said, trying to regain his breath.   
  
  


"What? But don't you want it off?" She was getting very questionable around him, and he was acting very strangely around her lately. What was his problem?   
  
  


"Yes.. but.." He tried to stutter out, but she just continued.   
  
  


"Okay, then stop being such a baby, and let me get it off." She started rubbing harder and faster than before, but that was helping Inuyasha none.   
  
  


Inuyasha just laid there, closing his eyes shut as tight as a screw, and clenching his teeth together. He tried, to keep her teeth shut from letting out anymore noises, but he let out another small moan, and his breath was getting quicker. It took all his will-power to not just gather her up in his arms and kiss her.   
  
  


'Wait, _KISS_ her? _KISS_ Kagome?' Inuyasha thought with shock in his mind. He finally realized, his feelings that had been at harbor at the last couple hours had been something he had not encountered for awhile.   
  
  


**It was..**   
  
  


***   
  
  


AN: You know what it is. You really don't need me to tell you. But still, what are they planning, damnit? 

Is it just me, or can you people sense some fluff coming up? ^_^ 


	13. Thirteenth Shot: It Was Love

**Authors Note: **I dedicate this chapter to all fluff fans for Inuyasha and Kagome. I would just like to take a rant here, to ask a couple of questions. 

I was looking around on the internet, and I saw lots of Sess/Kag fictions. I'm not flaming people who write them, everyone has their own inspirations, and different ideas, I would just like to know, why? Why do people think that their a good couple? I mean, Sesshomaru wants to kill Kagome and Inuyasha, I don't really get it. Can someone please answer my question? Maybe a Sess/Kag go'er? I don't know, just clarify my question please. 

Another. Mir/Kag, Miroku and Sango had already gotten together in episode 132, yes, spoiler, spoiler. Sango agreed to bear his children, and their officially a couple now. So, why the Mir/Kag? 

Now, the one that I think the oddest, besides the next one, San/Inu. I don't get that one is much is I don't get Mir/Kag. Someone answer these questions, but why would Sango go with Inuyasha? I mean, their just good friends, but episode 135 is pretty funny.. Sango inhales a scent that makes people drunk and hits on Inuyasha. It was pretty funny. Kagome sat Inuyasha before anything could happen though. 

This, I will say, the people are **crazy** for writing. I think this is **TERRIBLE**, and I don't know where the hell you guys were thinking when you wrote it, Shippou/Kagome fan fictions. This, is the only idea I think is worse than Kikyou herself. Why!? That's like **RAPE!** Poor Shippou, @.@ 

One more, this is the one I'm most curious about. Kik/Inu. I just want to know why people should think they should get together. I'm not flaming on the people who think this, I only flame the people who think Shi/Kag should get together. Weirdo's! But, seriously. Why do people think they should get together? Is it because they were lovers first? Or, what? Just answer please. 

Thank you! 

Now, for real authors notes!! 

Someone asked me when the angst is.. its in the last chapter. 

And, to **Wake-Robin**, you were my 300th reviewer! Thank you! *Gives pocky* 

One more thing. I know he's probably not reading this now, but, I would like to dedicate this chapter to my best friend in the whole entire universe, Doug! 

On with the story now!!   
  
  
  


***   
  
  


"Kagome.." He groaned out. He turned a bright red, and shut his mouth as fast as a race car.   
  
  


"What?" She was still totally un-aware of what she was doing, and that he had absent-mindedly groaned out her name.   
  
  


Inuyasha let out a breath of relief that she didn't know, but half of that breath was because of her motions. "Can.. you please.. stop doing that..?" He said, trying to regain his breath.   
  
  


"What? But don't you want it off?" She was getting very questionable around him, and he was acting very strangely around her lately. What was his problem?   
  
  


"Yes.. but.." He tried to stutter out, but she just continued.   
  
  


"Okay, then stop being such a baby, and let me get it off." She started rubbing harder and faster than before, but that was helping Inuyasha none.   
  
  


Inuyasha just laid there, closing his eyes shut as tight as a screw, and clenching his teeth together. He tried, to keep her teeth shut from letting out anymore noises, but he let out another small moan, and his breath was getting quicker. It took all his will-power to not just gather her up in his arms and kiss her.   
  
  


'Wait, _KISS_ her? _KISS_ Kagome?' Inuyasha thought with shock in his mind. He finally realized, his feelings that had been at harbor at the last couple hours had been something he had not encountered for awhile.   
  
  


**It was..**   
  
  


***   
  
  
  


**_Grave Of The Fireflies_**

**Thirteenth Shot**

**It Was Love**   
  
  
  


***   
  
  


'Wait, _KISS_ her? _KISS_ Kagome?' Inuyasha thought with shock in his mind. He finally realized, his feelings that had been at harbor at the last couple hours had been something he had not encountered for awhile.   
  
  


**It was..**   
  
  


**It was love.**   
  
  


He couldn't deny his feelings any longer. He felt like he had known her forever, and that he had felt so safe and content with her. There was only one explanation for his actions and feelings in the past forty-eight hours. He was happy. Something he rarely felt, much less with another girl, not counting Sango of course.   
  
  


They were best friends, since they were in the fourth grade. It was the good days back then. Especially since Miroku still thought he was the hottest guy around, and that he was the biggest pervert around too.   
  
  


To tell you the truth, Miroku did come in second. Inuyasha was first, but if Sesshomaru was still around, they'd all be really behind in the chart.   
  
  


Back to the subject at hand, Inuyasha loved Kagome. He really couldn't say much more, and, he wanted to be with her. But, there was a long time ago.. when he did encounter this feeling before.. and just before she came, he remembered looking at pictures, and writings that he had done about that certain girl he loved, and met a long time ago...   
  
  


**Then, suddenly, realization, hit him like a rock.**   
  
  


**His parents... the whole loyalty act... they had been searching... for, her. The girl from long ago...**   
  
  


He got up, not feeling the pain in his pants anymore and looked at her. "You..Kagome.. how long did you say you went to school for? As in, what year did you drop out for whatever reason?"   
  
  


Kagome looked at Inuyasha, "When I was twelve. I don't remember much from that year though.." She said sadly.   
  
  


"Kagome, come with me." He lead her up to his room, and shut the door behind them.   
  
  


He sat on the bed, and took out a very old book that was in tatters out of his blue and black pillow. He pat his hand next to him, as to say, '_Come here_.'   
  
  


She complied and sat next to him, he opened the book, and a little dust came out, and he whipped it away. Just like he did last time, and out came pictures that were a little old and dirty, he took them out and whipped them off. He handed them to her.   
  
  


She gasped. "Thats..me.." Her eye's were wide. When she looked at the next picture, and touched it, the whole scene she had forgotten from long ago, became fresh in her memory...   
  
  


**_-Flashback-_**   
  
  


_It was a gloomy cold day, rain dropping down in buckets. No birds were there to sing, it was just dark. Very un-welcoming._   
  
  
  


_A boy stood at the exit to the school building. Kagome stood perpendicular to him, and she had tears running down her cheeks, as did the boy._   
  
  


_Those were the first tears she had ever cried._   
  
  


_"Well, I guess.. this is it.."_   
  
  


_"I guess so.."_   
  
  


_Suddenly, Kagome ran up to the boy and hugged him around the neck, crying in his arms. He returned the embrace. "I'll remember you forever, I will never forget you.. I guess its now or never, I love you." He spoke to her._   
  
  


_"I love you too." Kagome pressed her lips to his, the rain dropping gently around them, as if they all didn't have a care in the world._   
  
  


_That was Kagome's first kiss._   
  
  


_They broke apart, as a car came up, and pulled up to Kagome. "I will never forget you..don't forget me. I will love you, always."_   
  
  


_"As I you."_   
  
  


_The car drove away, and Kagome watched outside the back of the window until she could see him no more. She cried, and cried, not only for what happened, but her family problems too. She would never see him again..._   
  
  


_That day, was the first time anyone had told her that they loved her._   
  
  


**_-End Flashback-_**   
  
  


Kagome looked at Inuyasha slowly, and let it go. She jumped into his arms, and held him around the waist, "Inuyasha.. it's you.. I thought I would never see you again, and here you are.."   
  
  


Inuyasha held her tightly also, smelling the wonderful scent she emitted. "Oh, Kagome.. I missed you.. and I thought I would never see you again also.. but still, here you are.."   
  
  


"Here I am. With you." She pulled away and locked gazes with him, "I _still_ love you."   
  
  


"As I you." He said, repeating the line, he had said long ago.   
  
  


That was all Kagome needed to hear. She leaned up, and kissed him. Her warm lips came on contact with his, and she wrapped her arm's around his. He pulled her into his lap, and he returned the embrace by wrapping his arms around her waist.   
  
  


Now, _this_, was how life should be.   
  
  


He spoke in his mind, to his family, '_Thank you.. mom. Thank you.. dad. I love you guys_.'   
  
  


She pulled away, crying a little bit. "Inuyasha.. I missed you so much. I still can't believe your back.." She hugged him tighter.   
  
  


"I can't believe your here with me now either.. but, please, can I ask you something?" He said, warily.   
  
  


"Yes." She said, wondering what was on his mind.   
  
  


"Do you trust me? Trust me enough, to tell me anything?" He looked into her eyes, pleading with them.   
  
  


"Yes." She repeated.   
  
  


"Well, what happened, when you were twelve? Your past.. explain to me." He said, hoping she would trust him enough, or STILL trust him enough, to tell him. He wanted to know, and he wanted to make sure nothing like that happened to her again, he didn't want to see her hurt. He _loved_ her, and he would always protect her, worse comes to worse. Even in death.   
  
  


She looked him in the eyes.   
  
  


"I will tell you." She took a deep breath, and began the tale to a story, long, long, ago.   
  
  


"It all began, when I walked in the door.."   
  
  


***   
  
  


AN: Oh yes, here we go. Her past is coming in the next chapter, hold on to your seats people, its going to be a bumpy ride, back to the past!   


**On a better note**: Inuyasha and Kagome are together! Yay!!! 


	14. Fourteenth Shot: A Blast Back From The P...

**Author's Notes: **This, the chapter you've all been waiting for.. Kagome's past!! 

I would like to say one thing, and this is the **LAST** time I'm saying it. 

**NO EPILOUGE. NO SEQUEL.**

And, I have decided I will not do an alternative ending. It would ruin the real ending, and there will be no feeling left. 

**ANYONE WHO ASKS, WILL PERSONALLY BE STRANGLED.**

On with the story! ^.^   
  


***   
  


"I can't believe your here with me now either.. but, please, can I ask you something?" He said, warily.   
  
  


"Yes." She said, wondering what was on his mind.   
  
  


"Do you trust me? Trust me enough, to tell me anything?" He looked into her eyes, pleading with them.   
  
  


"Yes." She repeated.   
  
  


"Well, what happened, when you were twelve? Your past.. explain to me." He said, hoping she would trust him enough, or STILL trust him enough, to tell him. He wanted to know, and he wanted to make sure nothing like that happened to her again, he didn't want to see her hurt. He loved her, and he would always protect her, worse comes to worse. Even in death.   
  
  


She looked him in the eyes.   
  
  


"I will tell you." She took a deep breath, and began the tale to a story, long, long, ago.   
  
  


"It all began, when I walked in the door.."   
  
  


***   
  
  
  


**_Grave Of The Fireflies_**

**Fourteenth Shot**

**A Blast Back From The Past**   
  
  
  


***   
  
  
  


"It all began, when I walked in the door.."   
  
  


**_-Flashback-_**   
  
  


_A young Kagome walked into the door of her house, and went up-stairs, because she had a long day, and went to get on the computer. She logged on, and signed in, checking her email and other things._   
  
  


_After she was done, she sat on her bed and began to write another chapter to a story she was writing for a school project. You had to write a three chapter book about your favorite thing. She was writing chapter's on how to take care of a dog, because she just loved them with all her heart._   
  
  


_That summer, she had helped out at the local pet shop, and saved so many animals. It was a really wonderful feeling, especially when people came to pick them out. The smiles on their faces was priceless._   
  
  


_Even though she didn't have a dog, she still knew all about them. She had a calico cat, named Buyo. He was fat, but when he rolled over, it was a definite Kodak moment!_   
  
  


_The phone rang in her room, so she went to go answer it, "Hello?"_   
  
  


_"Hey, Kags! Its Yuka! I have a question.." She said, her voice trailing off._   
  
  


_"Sure, what is it?" Kagome was all ready to help out anyone, she was known for this sort of thing. She seemed to know the answer to everything, in a good way!_   
  
  


_"Well, you know, I like Hojou, right?"_   
  
  


_"Right.."_   
  
  


_"Well, he asked me out. Should I say yes?" She said, warily._   
  
  


_"Of course, I--" She was cut off when she heard glass and something big fall over downstairs, "I gotta' go, sorry. I think something just happened. But say yes, bye!"_   
  
  


_She hung up the phone, and put it on the receiver. She opened the door, only to hear muffled cries. "Hey, is everyone alright down there?" She yelled from the top of the stairs._   
  
  


_No one answered. For some reason, in the pit of her stomach, she knew this was not good.._   
  
  


_She went down the stairs quietly, grabbing a baseball bat from her brother, Souta's room. She got to the bottom of the stairs, and turned to the room that was right below her's. Right where she heard the noise._   
  
  


_She dropped the baseball bat. "Oh..my..Lord.." Her eye's widened about as big as two football fields._   
  
  


_"KAGOME! GET DOWN NOW!" Her mother, Mrs. Higurashi screamed. A gun shot was heard, but luckily it didn't hit her, and she looked at the person holding the gun._   
  
  


_Her own father._   
  
  


_"You... you're supposed to be in the asylum! Your not supposed to be here!" Kagome choked out, still on the ground._   
  
  


_"Well, I just came back to visit my precious family..is there something WRONG WITH THAT?" He shot the chandelier above the door, and it came crashing to the floor._   
  
  


_Bits and pieces of glass were on the floor, so if she made a run for it, she couldn't, because she would get cut too badly. He had this planned out perfectly.. 'He is going to kill us, isn't he?' Tears started welling up in her eye's._   
  
  


_"Kagome, what's wrong? You've never CRIED before. Scared of your own father.. PITIFUL!" She held back her tears just because she didn't want her father to have the satisfaction of seeing her cry._   
  
  


_"I'll give you something to be scared of.."_   
  
  


_*BANG!*_   
  
  


_Her mother fell to the floor, blood seeping out of her head. "M-m-m-m-om.." she choked out. "How..fucking..DARE YOU!" She grabbed the baseball bat, and slammed him in the head with it._   
  
  


_She was about to do it again, but, he had grabbed Souta and held a dagger now to his throat. "One move, and he's as good as dead. Just like your MOTHER." He laughed evilly, and she just stood there seething with anger._   
  
  


_"Its a pity really. You were such good people. Its time, for everyone to die now." He moved his hand across Souta's throat, the dagger along with it. Slowly, he slit his throat right in front of her, blood dropping to the ground in buckets._   
  
  


_Souta screamed, and fell to the ground. Her mother, and brother, had just been killed. Right before her eyes. By her OWN father._   
  
  


_She screamed, and slammed him in the head, once again, finally knocking him unconscious. She jumped over the glass, and went to the telephone, "Hello. Someone PLEASE help! A murderer is in my house, and he just KILLED MY MOM AND BROTHER! HELP!!"_   
  
  


_"What is your address, young lady?"_   
  
  


_"2767 Sunset Drive, Tokyo, Japan!"_   
  
  


_"Okay, we'll have police and ambulances there in no time." The lady spoke, then hung up._   
  
  


_She was about to put the phone back into the receiver, when something grabbed her leg, and pulled her down to the floor. "How, dare you.. do this to your own father.. you will DIE!" He was about to strangle her with his bare hands, but she bit them, and jumped up._   
  
  


_She ran to her room, and locked it. She could hear shuffling noises downstairs, and she screamed when a knife went straight through her door. He was just about to bust it down, when she heard the police bust in._   
  
  


_"POLICE! COME OUT NOW, WITH YOUR HANDS UP!" A squad of about twenty men came in, searching the place high and low. They had put the bodies outside with the ambulance, still looking for the criminal and the girl._   
  
  


_"SHOW YOURSELF!" They yelled. It was quiet.. TOO quiet.._   
  
  


_*BANG!*_   
  
  


_Ten cops were shot down, now desperately trying to cling to life._   
  
  


_To no avail. They died. Kagome gasped, watching this all from a hole in her door her father had made. He was hiding, and shooting the cops from around the corners._   
  
  


_He kept doing so, when she saw, only one cop was left. This time, he snuck up behind her father and said, "Don't move you bastard, or I'll kill you."_   
  
  


_Her father was surprisingly calm, he just said, "Please, it would be my pleasure!" He shot himself in the head, and in the heart. He fell down, a limp body, and died right there._   
  
  


_When Kagome was sure he was dead, she ran out to the police officer, and cried._   
  
  


_He cried along with her, and said, "Come with me."_   
  
  


_She followed, and before she knew it, she was put in an orphanage, up for adoption._   
  
  


_Since then, she never had the motivation to talk._   
  
  


_But, right before she went there, she had made one last stop at the school to say good-bye to Inuyasha. Then, the police officer came to pick her up, and she wasn't heard from again, since then._   
  
  


_***_   
  
  


She was at the end, and close to the end, she had been crying, and somehow ended up in Inuyasha's arms. "I'm _so_ sorry.. Kagome.." He held her frail body to his, and stroked her hair.   
  
  


"Its..not your.. fault.." She choked out.   
  
  


"I know, but I don't like seeing you sad, you know? I hate it when people cry, girl's the most. Especially girls like you, Kagome. Your _meant_ to be happy." He said, still holding her in his arms.   
  
  


**(I will give you ten cookies if you know where I got that 'Your meant to be happy.' line from. ^_^)**   
  
  


Kagome smiled. "Thank you.. Inuyasha.." She fell asleep in his arms. He kissed her on the forehead, and said, "Goodnight, my love." He lifted her up bridal style, and brought her into her own room. He put her down and put the cover's over her. He looked at the clock, 4:00 PM, and he went out the door. He closed it, and turned around, and screamed.   
  
  


"**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUY'S DOING HERE**?!" Inuyasha yelled, at the three figure's standing in front of him. "When, how, who and why. Answer, _NOW_!"   
  
  


"Don't get all pissy now, Inuyasha. **When**, we got here about an hour ago. We kept calling for you, but no, no one answered! **How**, the door was unlocked you _ass_. **Why**, because we were here to help you out with your girl troubles, but by listening to that conversation you just had now, I say you have it all planned out. Good job! Inuyasha finally snagged a girl!" He finished, proudly.   
  
  


"Twenty Seconds."   
  
  


"Deal." They all flew out of the house, quicker than the olympic runners, and slammed the door behind him.   
  
  


**"Damn Miroku, Sango, and Naraku."**   
  
  


***   
  
  


AN: Ah yes, Kagome's past was discovered, finally! But now, there is only one final question to answer, and **ONE** final dispute. 

What about Kouga? 

**Kouga VS. Inuyasha.**

I will say this right now, that **WILL** be, the final battle. Grab some popcorn when you see that title in the chapter's list, for it will be the second to last chapter. 

**Now, I would just like to remind you, NO HAPPY ENDINGS HERE!**

**I think the ending is coming close.. so, make that popcorn...**

_And grab your tissues._


	15. Fifteenth Shot: Diary Entry Number Two

**Author's Note: **Lets see.. a TINY dinner scene, a diary entry, fluff, piano,... oh wait, and a beach? A 'bit of a filler chapter, but the next chapter will be leading up to the climax. The climax, then the ending. Yes, its drawing to a close.. 

So, get ready to hear the 6th verse! The song, its almost completed! As, the story. 

I would like to thank **Rabid-Inu-Girl **for being my 400th reviewer! Thank you all for your support! *Throws out plushies*   


On with the story!   


_***_   
  
  


"Twenty Seconds."   
  
  


"Deal." They all flew out of the house, quicker than the olympic runners, and slammed the door behind him.   
  
  


**"Damn Miroku, Sango, and Naraku."**   
  
  


***   
  
  
  
  


**_Grave Of The Fireflies_**

**Fifthteenth Shot**

**Diary Entry Number Two**   
  
  
  
  


***   
  
  


Kagome was still asleep, dreaming peacefully. It was about 4:38 PM now, and he went downstairs' to greet his parents. They should be home in about twelve minutes.   
  
  


He turned on the T.V. just to watch the local news'. Then, he saw his father's face, and was watching with at most interest.   
  
  


"It seems, Taishio here has now gotten a hold of the richest stock in America, and now controlling their business also. He is now considered the second most richest man in the world, first still being Mrs. Rumiko Tahakashi!" An older lady came on the screen, and was clearly Japanese.   
  
  


Inuyasha snorted. "Great.. more popularity.. just what I _NEED_ at the moment." He flipped the channels, and he was watching Animal Planet. Some guy was on there talking about funniest animals.   
  
  


Currently, there was a sheep on there, humping a human. Oh yeah, _REAL_ nice... something he was just_ DYING_ to see! "Inuyasha! Kagome! We're home!" His parents came walking in the room he was in, and he changed the channel really fast to make sure that they didn't see that he was watching that.   
  
  


If you consider, that was at least _one hundred times_ more milder than what he had just turned to! An american porn channel!   
  
  


They're eyes bulged out of their sockets, and he didn't know what was wrong with them. He followed their gazes, which lead right to the T.V.   
  
  


Oh, he was in **big shit** now.   
  
  


"Inuyasha.. um.. may I ask what you are doing watching that channel?" Mr. Taishio asked, firmly.   
  
  


"I um.." He was cut off from making an excuse when Kagome came down the stairs, having something written on paper. She handed it to Mr. Taishio and he read over it carefully.   
  
  


He smiled at Inuyasha, "Oh, never mind, son." He went out of the room, to go get out of his work clothes. Mrs. Taishio followed.   
  
  


Now, it was Kagome's turn to smile. "I bet you are wondering what I wrote, are you not?"   
  
  


"Yes, I am. Tell me!" He said, sort of nervous of what she could have put.   
  
  


"Well, I just put that one of the chef's were watching it before you, and when you turned on the T.V, that is what happened to be there. And that's when they walked in." She smiled, again.   
  
  


"Oh, your good." He said, thinking, '_Now, why couldn't I have thought of that_?'   
  
  


"Because your stupid." She said, reading the expression on his face. She could tell by that expression what he was thinking at the moment.   
  
  


"Oh, now I'm stupid am I? What does that make you?" He said, shooting back at her, playfully.   
  
  


"Even stupider. I am so stupid, because I fell in love with someone who is stupid." She winked at him, and went to go get a piece of paper and a pen. She wrote something on the paper, and went up to the Taishio's room.   
  
  


She knocked on the door, careful as to not leave any scratches with her long nails. Mrs. Taishio came to the door, "What is it, dear?" She asked kindly.   
  
  


Kagome held up the paper, '_Can I go play the piano until dinner is ready_?'   
  
  


"Sure! Play until your heart's content!" She smiled at the girl's persistence and dedication.   
  
  


Kagome scribbled something else on the paper really quickly, '_Thank you_!' She then skipped off to the piano room. She opened the door, when for once in her life, she heard someone else other than herself playing the piano when she wasn't there helping people.   
  
  


"_Been a fool, been a clown,_

_Lost my way from up and down._

_And I know, yes I know,_

_And I see it in your eyes._

_That you really weren't suprised at me at all,_

_Not at all._

_And I know by your smile it's you._"   
  
  


Inuyasha.. he was singing.. and it was beautiful. Why didn't he sing more often? It was so soothing to her soul, it made her want to dance across the floor. Well, that room was pretty big.   
  
  


She closed the door softly behind her, so he couldn't hear that she came in. He smiled though, because even if he couldn't hear, he could smell her wonderful scent of _Lavender_ and _Cherry Blossoms_. He continued though, as if he never noticed.   
  
  


"_Don't care for me, don't cry,_

_Let's say good-bye, Adieu._

_It's time to say good-bye, I know that in time._

_It will just fade away, it's time to say good-bye._"   
  
  


She let her feet carry her gracefully to the piano, and she wrapped her arms around his neck from behind. Just savoring that warmth that he provided her. He smelt wonderful, and just being close to him, was like being close to heaven..or _at_ heaven.   
  
  


She nuzzled her pale cheek against his tanned one, and they shared the warmth together. She began to sing along with him, their voices creating a wonderful symphony together.   
  
  


"_I stand alone, and watch you fade away like clouds,_

_High up and in the sky._

_I'm strong and so cold,_

_As I stand alone._

_Good-bye, So long, Adieu._"   
  
  


Inuyasha's hands moved across the piano key's just as graceful as Kagome's did, because she was now pressing her palm to the top of his hand's as she had done before. She was guiding his movements, and her touch made it tender. The whole mood al together, was _soft. Serene. Calm. Peaceful. Angelic._   
  
  


Inuyasha and Kagome started up on the next verse,   
  
  


"_Oh how I love you so, lost in those memories._

_And now you've gone,_

_I feel the pain, feeling like a fool, Adieu._"   
  
  


This song was perfect on explaining their feelings. In the beginning it doesn't talk much about love, just saying good-bye. Now, it was love, which was something Inuyasha and Kagome would always share. They knew in their heart's they would be together forever, and nothing would come to break them apart. Not like anything was going to anyway.   
  
  


"_My love for you burns deep,_

_Inside me, so strong._

_Embers of times we had,_

_And now here I stand lost in a memory._

_I see your face and smile._"   
  
  


Inuyasha was getting a little nervous about singing the next line, since he had never heard it before, or sung it, it would be tough for him. But Kagome understood his feelings, and said, "I'll sing the next line. Next time, you can sing it with me, because you'll know the tune." She smiled warmly.   
  
  


Inuyasha nodded his head. He wasn't worried about playing or not playing the right notes, because Kagome was there, holding his hands and guiding him. She sang the new verse,   
  
  


"_Oh how I love you so, lost in those wonderful moments._

_And now you've gone,_

_I feel the pain, feeling like a fool, feeling down, Adieu._"   
  
  


Kagome stopped her hand movements, as did Inuyasha, when she heard the old Grandfather clock, singing his six o' clock song. It was time for dinner!   
  
  


Kagome stood back from Inuyasha, and he turned around and looked her in the eye's, "Thank you so much for teaching me that song.. it makes me feel alive inside, even though, it is sort of depressing."   
  
  


"_Any _time."   
  
  


***   
  
  


Dinner went by fairly fast, actually. After dinner, Kagome went out on the porch, looking out at the now full rounded moon. A hand laid it self on her shoulder, and she jumped in surprise. But, she calmed when a warm voice emitted her soul,   
  
  


"Its okay, it's just me." He moved his arms from her shoulders, to her waist, and pulled her gently up against him. She put her hands and rested them on his arms, and leaned back, relaxing up against him.   
  
  


"Inuyasha.. isn't it just beautiful outside? Look at the petal's dancing around, the warm mist in the air.. the moon's glow.." She trailed off, closing her eye's.   
  
  


He smiled. "I want to show you something."   
  
  


"Okay, where to?" She said, returning the smile.   
  
  


"Follow me," Was all he said, and before she knew it, they were walking outside, their pathway light on a count of the moon. He covered her eye's at the last five minutes of getting there, and then he said, "Open!" and he let go of her eyes.   
  
  


She smiled, and had joyful tears in her eyes, "Inuyasha.. its so beautiful.."   
  
  


They were right in front of a beach, the moon's gaze reflecting off of the water, in the back of them was sand, then it lead off into a Cherry Blossom Forest, which they had just come through.   
  
  


She sat down, and Inuyasha sat down next to her. "Its so wonderful.. I love the smell of the ocean.." The little wave ripples came up to touch her toes, and she couldn't have been happier. This was the best thing that had ever happened to her.. Inuyasha. Nothing, could ever beat that.   
  
  


A little petal made it's way in the breeze to Kagome's hair, and Inuyasha pulled it out. He kissed it, and then blew it out of his hand, letting it float away in the breeze.   
  
  


"Why did you just do that?" Kagome asked, wondering at his last action.   
  
  


"I made a wish.."   
  
  


"What's that?" She rested her head on his shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.   
  
  


"That this isn't a dream." He put his hand on her jaw-line, and tilted her head up. "I love you, Kagome." He leaned down and kissed her.   
  
  


***   
  
  


Yes, that's exactly how Kagome's day went, wonderful, with a lot of surprises there. Especially at what had happened this morning.   
  
  


She shut her diary, and put it under her pillow. She turned out the light, 12:08 AM the clock said. It was time to get some rest. She shut her eyes, and went to sleep that night, totally content.   
  
  


***   
  
  


So, for about the next couple month's, every thing was perfect. Inuyasha and her had gotten even closer, his whole gang had gotten to know Kagome, and every one was happy. Living a normal teenage life, getting along, and everything.   
  
  


Somewhere, in those month's, Kagome had gotten up the courage to start talking to everyone, not just Inuyasha. You don't know how happy his parent's were to hear her speak. They called her, '_A Miracle Sent From Heaven_,' she was so happy people loved her now. It was like she had a **REAL** family. One's who _cared_ for her, _protected_ her, and **didn't **_betray_ her. This, was how she always wanted to live her life, and she got her wish.   
  
  


Of course, she was still getting used to the whole '_being rich_,' thing, but it was going pretty well for her in that direction. Kouga hadn't bothered them for a while either, but he was sending hints he was going to do something soon.   
  
  


**That something, was today. July 22nd, 2004. The last day of school for the summer.**   
  
  


***   
  
  


AN: Oh no.. can you see it coming like I can? Next chapter leads up to the climax, chapter sixteen. Chapter Seventeen IS the climax.. and.. Chapter Eighteen.. is the most angsty ending.. who..or what will happen?   


Find out _soon_...   


And I had to speed up time a little, saying they have known each other for months now. To strengthen the bond they have, for it will need to pull strong. You'll see why in the _end_.. 

**So now, if they met March 6, and its now July 22, they have known each other for 4 months and 16 days.**


	16. Sixteenth Shot: The Challenge

**Author's Note:** Leading up to the climax, people!   
  
  


***   
  
  


So, for about the next couple month's, every thing was perfect. Inuyasha and her had gotten even closer, his whole gang had gotten to know Kagome, and every one was happy. Living a normal teenage life, getting along, and everything.   
  
  


Somewhere, in those month's, Kagome had gotten up the courage to start talking to everyone, not just Inuyasha. You don't know how happy his parent's were to hear her speak. They called her, '_A Miracle Sent From Heaven_,' she was so happy people loved her now. It was like she had a **REAL** family. One's who cared for her, protected her, and didn't betray her. This, was how she always wanted to live her life, and she got her wish.   
  
  


Of course, she was still getting used to the whole '_being rich_,' thing, but it was going pretty well for her in that direction. Kouga hadn't bothered them for a while either, but he was sending hints he was going to do something soon.   
  
  


**That something, was today. July 22nd, 2004. The last day of school for the summer.**   
  
  


***   
  
  
  


**_Grave Of The Fireflies_**

**Sixteenth Shot**

**The Challenge**   
  
  
  


***   
  
  


Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting in the back of the room with Sango and Miroku. But, today, was the day! June 22, the last day of school before summer was **HERE**!   
  
  


So, since Japanese school's have the teacher's switch rooms, instead of the students, all day long, they stayed in one class, with one teacher, partying! Everyone was having snacks, food, drinks, games, music, you know the drill.   
  
  


But Inuyasha was too busy talking to Miroku to notice the door behind him slide open a bit, and a tall figure walk out, until it had grabbed him by the throat and held him up.   
  
  


"Ah, Inuyasha.. today is the day, I kill you." Kouga sunk his deep claws into his throat, leaving Inuyasha gasping for air. The whole entire class quieted, and watched the scene before them. The teacher wouldn't do anything, knowing better than to interfere with one of **_INUYASHA'S_** fights. The last teacher was almost _killed_!   
  
  


Inuyasha struggled in his grasp, trying to get free, but he was only human, so he couldn't do much. Inuyasha took his hands, and tried to pull them off. He couldn't do it, so he did the next best thing, he kicked him in the crotch.   
  
  


Kouga doubled over in pain and looked at Inuyasha menacingly. Inuyasha stood over his form, in a fighting stance, "How _dare_ you, who do you think you are? Starting this in school, too original, my friend." He spat out the word friend like it was bitter lemon on the tip of his tongue.   
  
  


"Fine. You want a real fight? I'll give you one. A **FINAL** fight. **No mercy**. The fight ends when the last one is left standing. Death, is the winner." He grinned, fingering something in his coat pocket.   
  
  


"Fine. Your on." Inuyasha stated, braver than normal. He was also just a little bit nervous, but he would never admit that to anyone. Not even Kagome. Well, maybe he would. But it would be to **ONLY** her.   
  
  


"Twelve o' clock midnight. The dark grave by Naraku's old house. I expect to see you there. If you don't come, I will personally just come and kill you." He sneered, and walked out.   
  
  


Oh, this was a good way to end their last period of the day. Of this year, anyway. Next year they would be in the 11th grade, one more year to go after that, and they would be finished high school, finally!   
  
  


Everyone was still quiet and watching the scene. You know the old saying, '_Saved by the bell_?' Well, Inuyasha was when the bell for dismissal rang. He ran out of that room faster than lightning, leaving a still classroom, paper's flying everywhere. Everyone finally got out of their shock, and cheered. They threw all their paper's around, and ran out of the room.   
  
  


Everyone was now at their lockers, running to get out of that prison of hell, and was walking, or driving home. Kagome went to her locker, to see Inuyasha had already started on his way home, because he wasn't waiting for her today. Well, no matter, she knew how to get home fine. She stuffed everything in her backpack, and walked out of the school.   
  
  


She was walking down the path she had become so familiar to for only a couple of months. She smiled, this was the best part of her life now, and no matter how long she lived or what happened, this would always be her favorite.   
  
  


'_Well.. marriage may be a little better_,' She thought, blushing at her and Inuyasha getting married one day and having kids. '_Okay, ONE thing could beat this, but nothing else_!' She added, sounding so sure.   
  
  


She walked into the house, letting herself in with the key Inuyasha's parents had made her. By the kitchen window, a figure was just sitting there, staring out into its horizons. "Kagome.. this could be our last night together." He said, quietly.   
  
  


She dropped her backpack and keys by the door, and went to go sit next to him. "Don't come." He said, firmly.   
  
  


She stopped in her tracks, and tilted her head to the side, as when dogs do when they are confused. "What?" She said, simply.   
  
  


"Don't come. Don't come with me. I want you to stay here, I couldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you, Kagome. I love you, and you don't deserve anymore pain then you have already have. You should leave in peace now.. happily ever after if possible. But I guess, that's only in fairy tales, huh?" He looked over at her, and smiled gently.   
  
  


If you were looking close enough, you could see his eyes becoming glossy, "Come here." He spoke.   
  
  


She sat down next to him, a worried look on her face. "Kagome.. oh gods, I am scared. I'll admit it. I don't want to die, and I don't want to be accused of murder like Naraku was.."   
  
  


He suddenly grabbed her and pulled her tightly to him. "I haven't been scared.. for such a long time. Its not really me I'm worried about. Its you.. if I die, who will be there to protect you, to love you?" He once again, loved her scent, so he buried his face in her hair.   
  
  


Kagome wrapped her arms around him, "You won't die.. it will be Kouga's death.." She said, reassuringly.   
  
  


"But, you and I don't know that.." He said, thinking the worst of every situation. He didn't want to leave Kagome, and Kouga had been getting **A LOT **better than him at everything lately. He knew that this deal wouldn't end well. He just let his pride get the better of him. Now, it was going to result in dire consequences, and it was going to be his fault.   
  
  


"Here, I know. I'll teach you the last bit of that song, so we can do it together, and it'll be your good luck. Nothing can beat love, right?" She said, smiling even in this situation.   
  
  


"Nothing.." He got up, and walked with her to the piano room. The sun was setting already, and 12:00 would be rolling around sooner than they thought.   
  
  


The clock sat innocently on the kitchen counter, 5:58 PM, it read.   
  
  


About six hours left to go.   
  
  


***   
  
  


Inuyasha sat down in front of the piano, once again, playing the notes with Kagome's hands on top of his. This time, there would be no interruptions, and they would finish this song whether there was something small like rain, or something big like a bomb. Nothing would stop them. The whole song, this is how it went for them.   
  
  


"_Been a fool, been a clown,_

_Lost my way from up and down._

_And I know, yes I know,_

_And I see it in your eyes._

_That you really weren't suprised at me at all,_

_Not at all._

_And I know by your smile it's you..._   


_Don't care for me, don't cry,_

_Let's say good-bye, Adieu._

_It's time to say good-bye, I know that in time._

_It will just fade away, it's time to say good-bye._   


_I stand alone, and watch you fade away like clouds,_

_High up and in the sky._

_I'm strong and so cold,_

_As I stand alone._

_Good-bye, So long, Adieu._   


_Oh how I love you so, lost in those memories._

_And now you've gone,_

_I feel the pain, feeling like a fool, Adieu._   


_My love for you burns deep,_

_Inside me, so strong._

_Embers of times we had,_

_And now here I stand lost in a memory._

_I see your face and smile._   


_Oh how I love you so, lost in those memories._

_And now you've gone,_

_I feel the pain, feeling like a fool, Adieu._"   
  
  


Kagome said sweetly in Inuyasha's ear, right before the seventh verse, "I dedicate this song to you.. I love you, Inuyasha. Good luck."   
  
  


"_My love for you burns so deep,_

_Inside me, so strong._

_I will forever remember your kindness,_

_And I won't even forget you in death._

_Embers of times we had,_

_And now here I stand lost in a memory._"   
  
  
  


Kagome was about to sing the next verse, when she saw, it had been ripped out, and she stopped her hands from moving along with Inuyasha's. "Hey.. it's ripped.."   
  
  


"Aww.. damn. And I was just about to finish the whole thing too.. hey, wait! Don't you know the whole song?" Kagome smiled.   
  
  


"Yes, and I'll say that is your treat for coming home, and I'll sing it to you, and teach you." She put her arms around his neck, and snuggled up to him like she had done before.   
  
  


"Okay.. I'll come home.. _just_ for you.." He turned around, and picked her up. She gasped in surprise.   
  
  


"What.. what are you..--" Inuyasha just leaned his head down and kissed her.   
  
  


"Kagome.., I don't want to leave you later tonight, but you have to promise me, you won't follow." He said, all in serious-ness.   
  
  


"But.." He put a finger to her lips. "But nothing. You won't follow. Promise me.. please.." His eyes were so pleading and gentle.   
  
  


"I.. promise.." She said. Sadness clearly etched on her face.   
  
  


One saying, ran through her mind, in all this conversation,...   
  
  


**_"Promises, are made to be broken."_**   
  
  


***   
  
  


AN: Oh, Kagome. You just want to follow your heart, now don't you? The climax is almost here, the seventeenth chapter! Then.. the ending.. oh no.. 

**Now, I would like to say something. You guys can not flame me for my ending, because I warned you, from the _VERY_ first chapter, that it would be an angst ending. If you knew you wouldn't like it, why would you be reading it?**

All I can say is, get ready. 

Oh, on a lighter note, break out the pop-corn! The fight is NEXT! 


	17. Seventeenth Shot: Kouga VS Inuyasha

**Author's Note: **Pop-corn, pop-corn! Come get your pop-corn! Only for free! 

Well, this is the second to last chapter! Lets see if I can get to 500 reviews before the story ends, what do ya' say? ^^ 

Ok, I would just like to take a minute to say a couple of things.. you know, there is always ONE reviewer, who won't shut the hell up, and always gives bad comments? Well, I got one! Congrats, **RedHerring**, you've won the, "**I'm a jerk, and now everyone knows it**!" Award. 

This person apparently doesn't like how I write my stories. Well, honestly, I don't give a s*** about it! ^^ If everyone likes it, but ONE person, then, I think I'm doing my job. They obviously weren't brave either, such a coward. They didn't log in, or even leave an e-mail address. 

If your reading this, I would like you to know, your a total bitch! ^^ 

And to **Skitzoflame**, I'll answer your question. Their all human. 

Well, on with the story now!   
  
  


***   
  
  


"Kagome.., I don't want to leave you later tonight, but you have to promise me, you won't follow." He said, all in serious-ness.   
  
  


"But.." He put a finger to her lips. "But nothing. You won't follow. Promise me.. please.." His eyes were so pleading and gentle.   
  
  


"I.. promise.." She said. Sadness clearly etched on her face.   
  
  


One saying, ran through her mind, in all this conversation,...   
  
  


**_"Promises, are made to be broken."_**   
  
  


***   
  
  
  


**_Grave Of The Fireflies_**

**Seventeenth Shot**

**Kouga VS. Inuyasha**   
  
  
  


***   
  
  


Dinner had been un-usually quiet. No one spoke a word, and everyone just eat silently. You could tell there was something amiss in the air, and that something was going to happen that night. It was also un-usually dark outside. Tonight was a new moon, and the only thing to brighten the hot summer night was the fireflies that danced around, like as if they were singing a poem.   
  
  


**For the dead.**   
  
  


Inuyasha was currently in the gym he had downstairs, training vigorously. Sweat was very apparent, and he was dripping off buckets. It also looked as if he had lost a couple of pounds. He was then getting out all his anger he had on Kouga, on life. The red punching bag that hung from the ceiling was really taking a beating.   
  
  


"_RAH_!" He kicked the punching bag as hard as he could. Sand flew out, and the bag came down from the ceiling. He just stood there, breathing heavily, still in a fighting stance. Kagome was all watching his from the crack of the door, amazed at his strength   
  
  


He was stronger than any human being she had ever know. Maybe he had been a half-demon in his past life, she joked with herself. No, he couldn't have been a half-demon, or could he have?   
  
  


That was one question she would never get answered. She sighed, and looked at the digital watch on her hand. They had eaten dinner, an hour, went out to the beach, another hour, went in his room for a half an hour, and he had been in here training for _TWO AND A HALF HOURS_! He needed a break. She walked in with a spring water bottle, sports top.   
  
  


He took it anxiously, and drank the whole thing in one swoop. '_He must have been REALLY thirsty. I bet he's glad I came along_.'   
  
  


The watch on her arm beeped innocently. 11:30 PM.   
  
  


Another half an hour.. but he had to get out of here now, just so he could get there on time. Inuyasha calmed down a little bit, and relaxed. He looked over to Kagome, and smiled. "Wish me luck."   
  
  


"You have all the luck I could ever offer, plus more." She jumped into his arms, not caring he was sweaty, and cried.   
  
  


"Come back to me.. in one piece.." She got on her tip-toes and kissed him. A scene quickly flashed through his mind,   
  
  


**_-Flashback-_**   
  
  


_It was a gloomy cold day, rain dropping down in buckets. No birds were there to sing, it was just dark. Very un-welcoming._   
  
  
  


_Inuyasha stood at the exit to the school building. Kagome stood perpendicular to him, and she had tears running down her cheeks, as did Inuyasha._   
  
  


_Those were the first tears they had ever cried._   
  
  


_"Well, I guess.. this is it.."_   
  
  


_"I guess so.."_   
  
  


_Suddenly, Kagome ran up to Inuyasha and hugged him around the neck, crying in his arms. He returned the embrace. "I'll remember you forever, I will never forget you.. I guess its now or never, I love you."_   
  
  


_"I love you too, Inuyasha." Kagome pressed her lips to his, the rain dropping gently around them, as if they all didn't have a care in the world._   
  
  


_That was their first kiss._   
  
  


_They broke apart, as a car came up, and pulled up to Kagome. "I will never forget you..don't forget me. I will love you, always."_   
  
  


_"As I you."_   
  
  


_The car drove away, and he got down on his knees and cried. Kagome, in the car, also cried._   
  
  


_That day, was the first time anyone had told him that they loved him._   
  
  
  


_That day, was the first time anyone had told her that they loved her._   
  
  


**_-End Flashback-_**   
  
  


This time, the memory had been completed. They knew who, how, when, and why.   
  
  


But, this time, they wouldn't be saying good-bye..   
  
  


Right...?   
  
  


***   
  
  


After a long series of good-bye's, Inuyasha left. He fingered the dagger in his pocket, for good luck. He walked down the dark alley, leading up to Naraku's old house.   
  
  


He was acting sort of weird lately, as if he wasn't already. He was scared, of something. But what was kind of weird also, is that he had been claming he had been having nightmare's, that showed what would happen in the outcome of the fight. A different scenario every time.   
  
  


One time it was him dying, Kouga winning. They both dying, and everyone grieving over their bodies the next day. Inuyasha winning, but Kouga's men coming out to harm him when he won, and since Inuyasha was so tired, he died anyway. It was weird.. but, last night, he said he had one last nightmare. But he wouldn't say it.   
  
  


Inuyasha wondered why. "Probably because for once, it **WAS** the right one, and he didn't have the guts to tell me about it, coward." He spoke, lightly to himself. No matter what he did, the mood was still with him. It was a terrible feeling no matter which way you looked at it.   
  
  


Inuyasha arrived at Naraku's old house, and five minutes from there would lead to the old grave. It was really spooky there, especially since it was the new moon tonight. The only light that was visible was the fireflies glow once again, on the grave stones.   
  
  


Five minutes passed by very quickly, because before he knew it, he was there. He stood there, tall. Just waiting, for Kouga to come. He suddenly heard footsteps behind him and he turned around really fast.   
  
  


"A little _high strong_, now aren't you?" Kouga said, speaking menacingly.   
  
  


"You must be, because I see no high strong people around here, but your dead body will be.!" He spat, looking at Kouga, then his surroundings.   
  
  


He missed the figure hidden behind one of the tombstones, that just looked around, at the match about to begin.   
  
  


***   
  
  


As you can guess, Kagome followed him. She snuck behind the shadows that were only there on a count of the new moon. This was the first time she thanked the darkness, but the fireflies giving an illumining glow, could have given her away. None of them did though, thank God. She didn't know what she would have done if she was caught.   
  
  


So, anyway, here she was, hiding behind the biggest tomb stone there, watching the fight, and the fireflies dancing among the graves. It was almost as if the fireflies owned the graves. As if it was there's...   
  
  


_So this, was the true Grave Of The Fireflies._   
  
  


_Death, being the only escape._   
  
  


***   
  
  


They both got into fighting stances, as Inuyasha's foot moved across the grass covered ground. They both glared into each other's eyes, and Inuyasha made the first move.   
  
  


He ran up to Kouga, put his fist's together, and slammed his head into the ground. Kouga last his stance, and made a slight crater into the ground, and ran up behind Inuyasha and kicked him in the back, sending him flying in the sky about nine feet. Inuyasha got up, and wiped the sweat that was beginning to form at the top of his brow.   
  
  


He punched Kouga in the jaw bone, cracking it, because he could hear the sound of a bone breaking right there. Kouga spit blood out on him, and grabbed him by the arm and swung him around like a rag doll. He finally let go, sending Inuyasha into a tree.   
  
  


It took all Kagome's might not to go out there, and save him. Let alone, _scream_. She just let silent tears run down her cheeks, and the pain of Inuyasha's hurt run through her veins.   
  
  


Inuyasha slowly got up, and ran over to Kouga, punching him right in the stomach. Kouga spit up more blood, and was slammed into the ground once again. Inuyasha kicked him in the ribs for good measure, then backed off.   
  
  


Kouga clenched his eyes together, then opened them slowly, his vision becoming blurry. He stood up and breathed heavily, as did Inuyasha, "Your pretty good, for a _lowly _guy." Inuyasha remarked.   
  
  


"I could say the same for you, mutt." He whipped the blood that was coming from his mouth, and the punched Inuyasha in the face, effectively breaking his nose. Blood came pouring out, and he just licked it all up with the skill of his tongue. He grabbed Kouga by the neck like Kouga had done to him earlier, and dug his nails in even further than Kouga had done to himself.   
  
  


Blood came gushing out on Inuyasha's right arm, dripping all the way to his shoulder, as he held the struggling Kouga in his grasp. "How.. does it feel.." Inuyasha said, voice crackling because he throat was very dry. "...to feel the same..pain.. I had to earlier.. plus.. **TEN TIMES WORSE**!" He yelled out, sending him straight into a big tombstone, breaking it, and leaving him in the rubble.   
  
  


Kouga got up and coughed, getting the excess dust out of his lungs, "It feels good.. because I finally can do worse to you, with reason.." He got up and fell back down, on purpose. Inuyasha did not know this, and walked over to him. Kouga tripped him with his left foot, and Inuyasha came tumbling to the ground. Kouga sat on his stomach, punching Inuyasha's face back and forth like a volley ball.   
  
  


"How.. does it feel.. to treat me like you do.. and get pay back..?" He gave another really hard punch in his chest for good measure's like Inuyasha had done to his ribs, Kouga winced.   
  
  


**Inuyasha got up on his knees, and then to full stance, a tad bit dizzy. "As you said, it feels good."**   
  
  


***   
  
  


AN: Well, stay tuned for the next chapter, the last installment to, _Grave Of The Fireflies_! 

Two Questions Remain Now! Who will win? ..and the most wanted answer..What will become of Kagome? To the next chapter, bring tissues. I'm SERIOUS here! 

One more thing. I would like to say this once more, before the last chapter: 

**_NO_ Epilogue, _NO_ sequel. Do _NOT_ ask for one. I will not be doing one. I have also decided there will be _NO_ alternitive ending. Why? Because it is meant to show that not all stories end happily, or, life for that matter. It would also ruin the feeling.**


	18. Eighteenth Shot: Finale: Grave Of The Fi...

**Author's Note: **Tissues. 

I would like to say thank you, to all the people who reviewed. You guys have made my day! Stay tuned for my next story, "It Takes Two To Do The Tango!" Look in my profile for more information.. 

*** 

**Quick Thanks And Notes To**: 

**My First Reviewer**: **demon angel**, thank you so much! My first spots of inspiration are dedicated to you. 

**My 500th Reviewer**: **Ginny Brenn**,Thank you, thank you! You made my dreams come true, by getting the story to 500 before it ended! 

**Ginny Brenn**: The song is completed here. And, all the lyrics are listed at the end of the story. Yes, you may sing it! ^^ 

***   


Well, on with the LAST chapter!   


***   
  
  


"How.. does it feel.. to treat me like you do.. and get pay back..?" He gave another really hard punch in his chest for good measure's like Inuyasha had done to his ribs, Kouga winced.   
  
  


**Inuyasha got up on his knees, and then to full stance, a tad bit dizzy. "As you said, it feels good."**   
  
  


***   
  
  
  


**_Grave Of The Fireflies_**

**Eighteenth Shot: Finale:**

**Grave Of The Fireflies**   
  
  
  


***   
  
  


Kagome stood behind the grave stone, watching Inuyasha and Kouga battle it all out. She still refrained from crying out, and rushing out to help him, '_No matter what_,' She told herself, '_I will not go out there_..'   
  


She never knew, that she would be going out there, and making the biggest sacrifice of her life.   
  
  


***   
  
  


They both were panting heavily, and staring each other down. They didn't move for about two minutes, and then finally, Kouga made a move. He ran up to Inuyasha, pulled his hair back, and kicked him in the chin. Inuyasha's head went flying upwards, and his body along with it, flying into a tombstone. The one right next to Kagome's.   
  
  


Luckily, he shook his head to to opposite side, and didn't notice Kagome next to him. He jumped up, and ran to Kouga, but Kouga did some really odd move, and had Inuyasha in a head lock. He was squirming around, and trying to be let loose. He couldn't kick him this time, so, he bit him arm, drawing blood. Kouga stayed strong, and just took all his pain out on Inuyasha, but choking him harder. Inuyasha couldn't breath for much longer, he didn't know how long he could hold on for.   
  
  


His vision started to blur, and he closed his eyes. He stopped struggling, and Kouga just dropped him. Inuyasha lied on the ground, face first into the ground. Kouga turned his back from Inuyasha, to look around in the area, just to make sure no one was there, or had witnessed that at all.   
  
  


Inuyasha was still alive, and just used that act on him as to let go of him. But, even though he wasn't dead, his life was still flashing before his eyes..   
  
  


_All the times with Kagome..._   
  
  


_The piano..._   
  
  


_His parents.. friends.. other family.._   
  
  


_Everything.. since he was a little baby, until he was sixteen. Right now._   
  
  


_One last picture went through his mind. Kagome, standing outside on his porch, and her wind blowing freely in the wind._   
  
  


**_-Flashback-_**   
  


_Kagome walked down the corridor, and went outside on the back porch. It was breath takingly beautiful outside. The stars were bright, and the moon shone down on her frail form. The warm breeze threw her hair around softly in the back of her, and the smell was wonderful. Cherry blossoms were scattered around the palace, floating with the breeze, and one landed in her hair._   
  
  


_Inuyasha was following her and was about to scream at her, but then he saw her form. It was.. like.._   
  
  


_A girl out of a fairy-tale._   
  
  


_Fairy-tales were something he ultimately hated, because they were never true. A happily ever after ending. No, those NEVER happen. Something, or someone in the REAL life, gets hurt, or dies. Never, is it happy. And he knew, this was no exception but..._   
  
  


_She was just too beautiful for being real. He at the moment, thought he was just dreaming, and he would wake up in his flannel sheets, and look up at the dog poster he had on the top of his ceiling. But, this wasn't a dream.. this isn't something he would wake up from. This was reality._   
  
  


_He whispered, something only for his ears, but Kagome caught it. "Beau..tiful"_   
  
  


**_-End Flashback-_**   
  
  


If he died here today, he knew he would die _happy_. He knew this would be a last resort thing.. and this was his last resort.   
  
  


He fingered the dagger in his pocket, and pulled it out. He got up behind Kouga, and stabbed it in his back. Kouga let out an anguished scream, and fell over in pain.   
  
  


"Kouga.. its over. Death, is coming for you." He slammed the dagger in him once again, blood coming out of him in gallons. Kouga gasped for breath, and Inuyasha smiled. "Death is your escape. _Welcome_ it, _feel_ it."   
  
  


Inuyasha stood up, when he saw Kouga was dead.   
  
  


_Or, he thought he was._   
  
  


Kouga, with little strength he had left, pulled a hand-gun out of his coat pocket, and aimed it at Inuyasha. Inuyasha couldn't see, for he had his back turned to him, was about to get on the pathway to walk home.   
  
  


_"If I die, I won't die alone, Inuyasha."_   
  
  


_*BANG!*_   
  
  
  


The whole area, turned quiet. No one moved, nothing. The Inuyasha turned around, in surprise, as to hear Kouga speak, and the loud bang that pierced his ears.   
  
  


When he turned around, he soon regretted it. That scene would be forever etched into his memory...   
  
  


_"KAGOME!!" _He literally screamed as loud as he could, and threw the dagger that was in his hand to the ground.   
  
  


Kagome, had blocked the attack, that Kouga had fired. He was now dead, too much loss of blood. Inuyasha didn't care at all. Kagome, who had been standing, fell to her knees, eye's went dead, and then face first into the ground.   
  
  


She had been shot, right in the heart. Right where she kept Inuyasha...   
  
  


"Kagome!!" He ran over to her, and pulled her up in his arms, and on to his lap. "Kagome.. Kagome.. _KAGOME_!" He shook her, and she finally opened her eye's just a little.   
  
  


"Kagome.. I told you not to come.. I didn't...want you...hurt..." Tears started filling his eyes, and they made his way down his cheeks. A few made their way to Kagome's,   
  
  


"Why are you crying?" She said, softly.   
  
  


"You...your hurt... we had a promise, Kagome." He said, holding her even more tighter to his chest.   
  
  


"_Promises are made to be broken, Inuyasha._" She put her bloody hand to his cheek, and stroking it gently. She left blood smears on his cheek, but he welcomed it with all his being   
  
  


"I will sing you the rest of the song now Inuyasha.. you won.. my luck worked.." She smiled, even in this situation.   
  
  


Inuyasha couldn't stand it anymore, he let out choked sobs, but when she began singing, it was quiet. He let her.. and this time, her voice had never been more beautiful and sincere. It was soft, but so meaningful, as she looked into his eye's. The fireflies still danced around them, leaving their cold, but warm glow on the tombstones.   
  
  


"_I see your face and I smile,_

_Hoping you won't forget me either._"   
  
  


Her eyes faded, and her heart became very slow. She still continued, "_Even in death.. Inuyasha.. don't forget.. me.._" The song ending which she was singing, continued..   
  
  


"_I will watch over you, forever. Don't forget,_

_Just like, in the Grave Of The Fireflies._"   
  
  


"I love you.. always," Her eye's closed, and she used her last breath of air, instead to save herself, to save the rest of the song just for Inuyasha...,   
  
  


_"And..."_   
  
  


**One last breath.**   
  
  
  


_"...smile..."_   
  
  
  


_And the fireflies' light, which was once full of hope, and happiness, went dim..._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


AN: .....end.   
  
  


~*~   
  
  


**For all you people who want to know the full song, this is what it was**:   
  
  


_"Been a fool, been a clown,_

_Lost my way from up and down._

_And I know, yes I know,_

_And I see it in your eyes._

_That you really weren't suprised at me at all,_

_Not at all._

_And I know by your smile it's you._   


_Don't care for me, don't cry,_

_Let's say goodbye, Adieu._

_It's time to say goodbye, I know that in time._

_It will just fade away, it's time to say goodbye._   


_I stand alone, and watch you fade away like clouds,_

_High up and in the sky._

_I'm strong and so cold,_

_As I stand alone._

_Goodbye, So long, Adieu._   


_Oh how I love you so, lost in those memories._

_And now you've gone,_

_I feel the pain, feeling like a fool, Adieu._   


_My love for you burns deep,_

_Inside me, so strong._

_Embers of times we had,_

_And now here I stand lost in a memory._

_I see your face and smile._   


_Oh how I love you so, lost in those memories._

_And now you've gone,_

_I feel the pain, feeling like a fool, Adieu._   


_My love for you burns so deep,_

_Inside me, so strong._

_I will forever remember your kindness,_

_And I won't even forget you in death._

_Embers of times we had,_

_And now here I stand lost in a memory._   


_I see your face and I smile,_

_Hoping you won't forget me either._

_I will watch over you, forever. Don't forget,_

_Just like, in the Grave Of The Fireflies._   


_And... smile."_   
  
  
  


**This is a song from _Cowboy Bebop_, called '_Adieu_,' but for the last verses, I played around with the words to fit Kagome's situation. So, this song belongs to _me_, and _Cowboy Bebop_. For the lyrics, (real ones) go to www. animelyrics. com (remove spaces.)**   
  
  


*** 


End file.
